


Dark Deception

by Diavolosthots



Series: Dark Deception [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: This is my baby and I'm very proud of it. That being said, there ARE several darker elements to this story including rape and kidnapping. PLEASE read the warnings and tags before you proceed to read this/within the next chapter of the story.This is mainly a Lucifer x F!Reader with Diavolo playing the villain to gain political control and over all power. All the brothers will be mentioned sooner or later and Barbatos plays a role as well.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Deception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

In a world full of greed and pride, full of lust and power, was it really that shocking to experience such heartache and pain? 

When you first came to the Devildom, you were greeted with distaste and warnings, not with warm smiles and security. You knew from the beginning on what you would be getting yourself into. From the cold nights, to the pitch black Devildom sky, you knew the darkness that surrounded your every day. Yet, somewhere along the lines of that, you fell in love with the darkness and the mystery it brought. 

You fell in love with one darkness in particular. You fell in love with his pale skin and tall frame. His threatening voice and high intelligence. With the beauty he carried as both man and beast, and the sadness and power that lay deep within him. You fell in love with this being of light that was turned to ashes and rose like a phoenix yet again. 

You fell in love with Lucifer, and he fell in love with you too. From the warmth and security you brought, to the long nights and never ending words. From the softness of your skin beneath his finger tips, to the way your hair fell around your face. You were a place, a home, he always wanted to return to. 

But sometimes homes get taken away. Sometimes they get destroyed, swept away by floods and destroyed by hurricanes. Mother nature had a way of cleansing out her fields. You just never expected mother nature to smile at you right before she did so. To show you her cards right before she played them. 

That night, you were in Diavolo's office after a dinner both you and Lucifer attended. At first, it seemed like a regular routine check up on you; how you felt about the Devildom and how you were doing. But this time when he asked how you felt about your current home, it sounded different, like he was looking for more than just "it's great!" Or "I'm enjoying myself" and your worries were soon justified. 

"I want you to marry me." His deep voice echoed throughout the room, right back into your ears, over and over again, forcing your brain to replay the words that just left his mouth. "What…?" Your voice was unsure, but hopeful. Hopeful that this was some cruel joke. Some twisted prank that he pulled together. But his face showed no signs of humor. He was serious. Proud. Determined. He meant it. "I-i can't… Lucif-" the demon in front of you chuckled, amused by your attempts of turning him down, "Lucifer will get over it. You're nothing more than a toy he'll have for a few decades, at most. Then you'll grow old and die. And he'll move on. But it doesn't have to be like that, (Y/N). Marriage will benefit us both in ways you'll soon come to understand." You scoffed at his words, "no. I'm not marrying you." Your voice was stern, determined, but the Demon Lord was not out to play games, "I don't remember giving you a choice, (Y/N). You will marry me. Don't think I'm not using Lucifer and your family on earth as leverage." 

"There's no way, you can"t--" "I can't what? Do this? My dear, I don't know if you're aware, but I call the shots. I always have and I always will. I knew you wouldn't agree to this, so I have Barbatos ready to take it out on your family shall you cause me any trouble." You wanted to not believe him. Wanted to yell at him for lying. But deep down you knew. You knew he had already started to play the game a long time ago, while you were too busy reading the instructions. Somewhere, deep in you, you always knew you couldn't trust him, but you never thought it would lead to this, either. 

His voice returned your thoughts back to him, "(Y/N). Break up with Lucifer. Sell him a lie. That you don't love him, that you cheated, whatever. Make it believable. I'd hate to get rid of one of my best friends due to your inability to cooperate." His face came closer with every word. He was threatening you with his presence, making sure you understood every word he said. 


	2. The Heartache

The cold that lies in the Devildom air was nothing new to you, nothing that you didn't experience your whole year here at RAD. Yet, the cold felt different now. It felt less like your average cold breeze and more heartless. Was it always like this? So… dead? It is hell after all… have you just not felt it up until now? You didn't know… but looking at yourself in the mirror, your make up and hair done so glamorous as if you were in a fairy tale, you felt the numbness the cold really brought and your mind began to wander, running over the last couple days that felt like such a movie… 

_ You walked to Lucifer's office, the short hallway suddenly stretching for ages. Your legs were in pain from carrying you and you couldn't help the tears that started to sting on your eyes, your hands shaking as Diavolo's words rang in your ears "I want you to marry me." "For peace among the realms." "You'd be the best choice since you have Lilith's blood in you." "Would marrying me really be that bad?" "I don't recall giving you a choice, (Y/N)." Who knew one man could be so cruel? Did his sweet smile, his comforting words and kindness mean nothing? Was this always his plan? Your heart ached and the wooden door did nothing to disguise your heartbreak because Lucifer already opened the door before you could knock. His eyes fell on you and his usual confident demeanor faltered when his eyes settled on your now tear stained face. "(Y/N).. What's the matter?" His voice sounded so soothing and you yearned to hear more. Yearned to just fall into his arms and have him protect you. But you knew you couldn't, not with Diavolo's threat still so fresh on your mind; "I don't want to get rid of him, but i will if you don't cooperate."  _

_ When you didn't reply, he pulled you into his arms and you knew you needed to get this over with. To run to the carriage that was parked outside the House of Lamentation and not look back. But how could you tell the love of your life, the person who brought you so much excitement and wonder, that not only his supposed best friend betrayed him, but also that you will break him? How do you tell someone you love so dearly, a lie that you weren't quite sure you could pull off? How… how were you going to deal with this?  _

_ You pushed yourself away from him, much to his confusion. At first he thought it might be because you didn't want his comfort, that you wanted to look and act tough for him, and he wanted to tell you that you don't need to be; that he will be your rock to hold onto. But he knew it was something else weighing on your mind, he just didn't know what, which is why those next few words stung like poison to his heart. "Lucifer, I can't be with you anymore. This isn't working out. I am breaking up with you." You were shocked at how steady your voice was, like you'd actually wanted to tell him these painful words, but you didn't. You wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth and to jump into his arms, hoping he'd protect you and help you, hoping that he'd love you through everything. _

_ Lucifer stepped back to take a good look at you. He could tell that wasn't it; that something else was the matter. But why would you lie to him instead? "Nonsense. What is the real matter?" He was getting angry, mad at you for lying and thinking you can't trust him; for thinking that this was the only solution. But you needed to leave. You can't tell him the truth. Diavolo told you not to and quite honestly you were scared of the demon, of what he could and would do if you didn't follow his orders. "No. This is it… I'm sorry Lucifer, for making you believe in us, and for wasting your time." You couldn't bear to keep eye contact with him and you quickly turned on heels and ran to the front of the building, but of course he couldn't leave it alone. He was too prideful; too stubborn for that. Lucifer ran after you and caught you in his arms, "dear, please tell me the truth. Tell me what the matter is. I know this isn't you; these aren't your words. (Y/N)... Please…." He was pleading with you, a sight neither him nor you thought would ever see the light of day, but what can he say? Love makes you blind.  _

_ The tears were falling freely now and you hated him for being so smart; so aware. Why could he not let it go? Not just accept it? "Lucifer… I'm sorry…" you choked out, pushing yourself off his chest once more. "I can't… I can't say it…" Once again, you ran, this time out the front door and into the carriage, the last thing you hear being Lucifer screaming your name.  _

You looked back into the mirror, knowing that you needed to fix yourself. Tears have started to fall and your heart started to ache. You didn't want this, didn't want to give your life up for someone that didn't even love you, that only wanted you for political reasons, for any reason other than Love. But here you are, in your white dress and a flower bouquet, about to celebrate what was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, with the love of your life. Except that it wasn't the happiest day of your life and it wasn't the love of your life, rather it was someone who betrayed you and everyone around him. But they didn't seem to mind, didn't seem to care. The whole Devildom was rejoicing solely on the fact that their now King was getting married. 

It was Diavolo's idea to have a traditional white wedding, saying that he wants you to feel as human during this as possible. Was he joking? It was so laughable how he could just brush this off and pretend to love you when you knew the truth. The worst part was that he announced that everyone, the whole kingdom, was going to watch, including the seven brothers, your best friends, whom you can't even tell the truth to. Leviathan has tried to text you several times, Satan demanded an explanation, even Belphegor commented on how his brothers, him included, were absolutely wrecked, and Lucifer? You can't count the amount of missed calls and messages you had. Diavolo took your phone away at some point, annoyed that his supposed best friend was not 'happy' for you, and him. But now you'll have to face him, literally. Diavolo made him his best man. How cruel could he be to destroy his companion and then step on him once more while he's still picking up the pieces? How could someone… live like that?

Personally, you wanted Simeon by your side, to have him help you through this, to have him tell you it was going to be okay, and that God was watching over you to make sure nothing went too far and you still got a happy ending, but the angels refused to be part of this, knowing exactly the malicious intentions the now King had, so you chose Leviathan instead. You and him were always so close, closer than Belphegor and Beelzebub could ever be. His introverted nature was naturally very comforting to you and you sought him out time and time again, for comfort and distractions. But right now, you didn't know how you would face him just yet, how you'd face anyone, but you had to pretend to be happy, you had to continue to live this lie. 


	3. Ready or Not

You heard Barbatos gently knock on your door before entering, "It is time to go, Queen." Queen… the title was so foreign to you. In many ways, it would've been every little girl's dream to be called this one day, but as a grown woman, a grown woman with a broken heart, being forced into this situation, you couldn't be happy about accomplishing a silly childhood goal. 

Your face raised to look at Barbatos, searching his face for any kind of emotion that would help you push through this, but all you saw was that God Damned smile. Of course he was happy. Or at least pretending to be. After all, he was Diavolo's little lap dog and there was nothing he wouldn't do for the guy. Something that you did notice about Barbatos, though, was the nice suit he was wearing. Black with a deep purple vest underneath and a white rose tucked neatly into his chest pocket. You didn't know how, but he almost looked like a proud dad; a dad who's about to give away his only daughter. If you didn't know any better, you might've actually believed the act. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, you took a deep breath and rose to your feet. Your dress was so purely white, the angels would've been jealous. Your bouquet was assembled of different roses with one red one in the middle; love. That's what your bouquet represented and you never hated anything more. 

Barbatos held his right arm ready for you and you carefully wrapped your hand around it, hoping that if you do it slowly enough, your hand would fall through the arm and the image would disappear; that you would wake up from this nightmare in the arms of the only man you will ever love. But it didn't. It felt solid and Barbatos' voice cutting through the silence did nothing to calm your aching heart, "this will all be over soon." But will it? Because there seems to be no end to this nightmare. 

Barbatos opened the door back up and you took a deep breath before stepping out with him. You were thankful that the castle was so huge and you had a little bit of a walk to where you were headed. On your way to the main ballroom, you passed the paintings of former Kings and Queens and admired them silently. Did they ever have to go through what you're about to go through? Were they forced into something they didn't want to be forced into? Were they truly as happy and as great as these paintings made them out to be? Your thought process was interrupted by the demon beside you, "they were just as great as you're going to be, my Queen, I'm sure of it. Lord Diavolo will ensure your greatness." No matter how many times you hear the new title, you just couldn't get used to it and it just brought another ping of sadness to your heart, but also anger. Diavolo will make sure of it. Yeah, for his own achievements. For his own greatness as King. For his own dick amusement while he will watch you suffer, beg for him to let him go, and you will fight every step of the way. That's a promise. "I don't know about that…" You mumbled, the first words you spoke all day. Barbatos smiled at your words, almost reassuringly, "we'll do our best to accompany you during these difficult times." You almost scoffed at the empty promise. Those stupid words. It sounded like the end of a funeral speech. In a way, it was a funeral You supposed; the funeral of your dreams and passions. 

You knew you were on your own in this new world, that you'd have to navigate your own ship, and most importantly, that you couldn't rely on anyone. Not even the brothers. 

Barbatos came to a halt at a corner and turned to face you, "we tried to keep it as close to your traditions as possible, my Queen," he spoke while he went to put the veil over your face and brush up your dress a little bit. "Are you ready?" Ready? To give up your freedom? Your life? To a man you didn't even like? Couldn't even trust? It was such a silly question… could anyone ever be ready for that? 

You squeezed your bouquet tightly and brought it in front of you before giving a soft nod to the butler. You had to be ready, had to put on a tough front, no matter how absolutely  _ crushed _ you felt inside. With one last smile, barbatos turned and you put your hand back around his arm. The music began to play and you took your first step into your new life. 


	4. The Wedding

Everything was quite literally breathtaking. The whole ballroom had been transformed into shades of white and deep purple. Flowers were neatly arranged and formed into hearts; the red carpet was covered in white rose petals and the lights were dimmed to golden hour. If you didn't know any better, you'd almost call this your dream wedding. Guests were seating, staring at your beautiful form walking down the aisle, ready to begin your new future. 

That's when your eyes met his and the spell was broken. He was smiling, standing proudly in a flashy white suit and a rose tucked neatly into his chest pocket. You could feel the aura of power, a deep sense of pride as he looked at you, his future wife. He was feeling no ounce of guilt; no remorse or pain. Unlike you. Your eyes couldn't stay on his for long and wouldn't dare meet Lucifer's, his best man, who was standing beside him and who's pain you felt from a mile away. The fallen angel almost died at your beauty; so pure, so innocent, so… wrong. He wanted to object, he really did but he knew it would just get him kicked out. He knew Diavolo wasn't one to reason with. Whatever the Demon wanted, he would get.

Finally, your eyes fell on Levi who was dressed up in an equally white suit. You almost laughed at the sight of him looking so uncomfortable but still quite attractive. He tried to give you a comforting smile and you tried to return it. It would be okay… you prayed to God it would be, still hoping that Simeon would sweep down from the Heavens and save you, but of course he never did and the aisle suddenly came to an end. 

You viewed the hand that was outstretched in front of you; the tanned skin suddenly becoming the only thing in your vision and you felt Barbatos slowly prying your hand off his arm. Reluctantly, you let go of it and placed your hand in Diavolo's, letting yourself be pulled to stand in front of him. You hated how warm his hand felt in yours, hated how, once you looked up, all you saw was a smile and an act of love in his eyes. It was so rude, so mischievous, so… evil. 

You swallowed hard, trying not to be intimidated by his stare and the dominance radiating off of him. His aura was so different than Lucifer's. You found comfort in him and his dominance. You found his pride and confidence attractive and secure, but Diavolo's was so… threatening… so… overwhelming.

And then it started. The Demon Lord even managed to get a pastor, which was irony in itself. Honestly you don't remember much of what the guy was saying. All you could see was Lucifer's pained expression behind Diavolo and your heart broke more with each moment passing, but you couldn't cry. You wouldn't let him see you that weak. You couldn't. You had to show Lucifer that you'd be strong, for him. 

While you were debating on how to keep the tears from falling, you heard the word "vows" and immediately got pulled back into reality. The vows! You couldn't even have been bothered to write some lies on a piece of paper. Your eyes met Diavolo's in shock but you quickly recovered, knowing that no matter what words you would throw at the man, it would just fly over his head and be loved by the people of the Devildom regardless. You swallowed thickly before putting on the fakest smile you could muster, "Diavolo…" you started softly, trying so hard to keep your voice under control; slow, steady… like Lucifer taught you. "Over the past few months I have spent in the Devildom,... The months I got to know everyone, and most importantly meet and spend time with you, I started to fall deeper than I've ever fallen… for you…" you took a deep breath, trying so hard to keep the tears in the corners of your eyes, "it happened so fast, and i fell so hard, that I wasn't quite sure how it would end… but you caught me… and I… I have never felt safer, more at home, with anyone else, and I know that… for a lack of better words,... You are meant for me… a-and… I can't wait.. T-to spend the rest of my life… with you…" by the end of it, you couldn't help the tears from falling but Diavolo caught them with his thumbs, gently cupping your face while the whole Devildom was in awe. Silly humans don't know how to control their emotions; how sweet. The demon smiled down at you, ever so gently, before starting his own vows, "(Y/N)... Where do I even start? Bringing you here into my home, choosing you to step into my world, was the best decision I ever made. I always knew you were special, but I never knew how special you'd become to me. It was so sudden, so strong, so unexpected, that i almost didn't know how to handle it. Almost." You knew what he meant with that. And your eyes hardened at his words, the tears stopping from falling and his eyes glimmered with a smirk, "but I knew that I had to have you in my life, by my side. I knew I wanted to  _ hold _ you,  _ cherish _ you,  **_love!_ ** You… until the end of time. I knew I needed you by my side for there is no one else better fit to be Queen, not only for my Kingdom, but for my heart. I love you, (Y/N)." The words dripped like poisoned honey from his tongue and the crowd went wild. Their king, may he be blessed with nothing but fortune, prosperity, and  _ love _ , had found himself someone. Someone to lead them all into greatness, alongside him. You were so disgusted. Disgusted at how easily he could lie to his people, his "best" friend, and most importantly you, all while holding eye contact. 

The pastor cleared his throat with a smile and nodded to the two best men, "the rings." Levi was the first to take a step toward you, holding out the cushion that the ring, Diavolo's ring, was laid upon. You took it, taking a moment to analyze it. It was pure gold and a single small amethyst was placed in the middle. You also noticed a small engravement inside:  _ fide, regium, potentia _ ; trust… royalty… power. You laughed internally at how ironic it was. Meanwhile, Lucifer also stepped forward with his cushion; he didn't want to meet Diavolo's yet, but he was not about to show any weakness; he had too much pride for that. So with a stern expression and hatred in his eyes, he matched Diavolo's stare. The Demon King smirked at his friend for only a moment before taking the ring. It was equally as gold, a bigger amethyst in the middle surrounded by diamonds. Yours also had something engraved in it:  _ Fiducia, regium, obsequium _ ; trust… royalty… submission. 

You both turned back at each other, holding up the rings and the pastor continued, "(Y/N).. Repeat after me; with this Ring.." You took a deep breath and spoke, "with this Ring…" "I promise to keep by your side, to protect you, to stay loyal to you, to be honest with you, and to love you, through thick and thin, through good and bad, through sickness and health, until death do us apart." 

You took a deep breath and repeated after him, "until death do us apart." You finished before placing the ring on his finger, hating how he smiled so lovingly down at you. 

"Lord Diavolo, repeat after me." His smile only grew and you wanted to crawl into a hole away from his fake love. "With this Ring…" he looked at you and you could have sworn his eyes pierced straight through your soul. "With this Ring.. I promise to keep by your side, to protect you, to stay loyal to you, to be honest with you, and to love you, through thick and thin, through good and bad, through sickness and health, until death do us apart." He said it so softly, so sincerely that you almost believed him and then you felt the heavy band slide onto your finger and you glanced downward. It was a beautiful ring, you had to admit that, but no amount of beauty could fix the sadness in your heart. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, please say 'I do'". You took a deep breath and mustered a smile, "I do." Diavolo returned your smile before the pastor continued, "and do you, Lord Diavolo, take (Y/N) (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He was grinning at you now, knowing that with those two words he had ultimately won. He had succeeded in betraying his best friend, being on his way to unite the realms and be more powerful than anyone on them, and in securing his spot as ruler. With those few words, he had the worlds at his fingertips. 

"I do." The pastor smiled and looked between you two, "then I announce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." It was like music to his ears. Nothing could keep you apart now; you were officially and humanly legally his and no one could take that from him. He felt like a winner when he lifted your veil from your face and his gaze fixated onto your pink lips. He smirked as he saw your eyes wander over his shoulders to meet Lucifer's, who couldn't bear to look at the sight, and he pulled you flush against him as his lips met yours all while hearing the Kingdom erupt over you. 

The kiss was nothing like you've ever experienced; nothing like Lucifer had ever given you. It was hungry, obsessive, superior, and you hated how much you liked the feeling of his lips against yours, hated how, once he pulled away, it left you longing for more. 


	5. The Party

The cheers from the guests were soon drowned out by loud music and dark, club like vibes. Your dress has long changed from white into dark red and felt skin tight around your body. It was hot. Sexy. Attractive. Inviting. Of course you couldn't get married in hell and expect it to be anything even remotely close to conservative. Your skin itself was accented with gold jewelry, showing off your newly found 'status', and of course, your new ring. 

The ring you couldn't help but look at while you danced with your newly wed husband. You hated it. Hated him. Hated how everything seemed so perfect. Hated how you could feel his skin against your newly exposed self. Diavolo had long changed out of his white suit and returned to his most natural state; his demon form. A golden, century old crown was neatly placed upon his head; status. Power. And you suddenly felt so small in his arms. The arms that kept you close; made you unable to move. 

But you could feel him, feel his muscular chest against your smaller frame, and his disgustingly hot breath against the shell of your ear, "relax, darling… you're so tense." It wasn't comforting. It wasn't a way to ease your muscles and calm your mind. It was threatening; words to make you behave. 

You swallowed thickly and tried to relax yourself, but it was so hard against his dominating form. You could feel his thumb start to caress your lower back and you send another silent prayer to Simeon, any angel really, hoping they'd still swoop in and safe you, but Diavolo must've sensed it because his chest rumbled lowly with a growl, a warning, "(Y/N)...". You decided your best shot was just to bury your head into his shoulder and be quiet, hoping the tears wouldn't fall again. 

That, however, was a mistake. Lucifer was only a few feet from you guys, dancing with some random succubus that you didn't know. The jealousy struck first, but was soon overcome by sadness as your eyes met his. His heart ached. Every fiber in his being wanted to reach out to you; hold you. Comfort you. Bring you back to him. How could he let this happen? Why did he ever pledge his loyalty to Diavolo? He should've known the Demon Lord would do something, anything, to him sooner or later. Lucifer could feel the anger rise in him, seeing your fragile form against someone much more powerful than you. He wanted to get you out of there, to save you. But the smile on his Lord's face, so corrupt and so evil, looking back at him, turned his gaze stone cold, and with one last look onto your embracing forms, he danced away, wishing it was your hand he was once more holding. 

It was a long night. You met people you knew you needed to remember, yet you couldn't keep a singular name in your memories, suddenly thankful that Diavolo took most of the talking upon himself and that you got out of most of it. All these demons were so genuinely happy for you, something that's such a rarity here in the Devildom, but it soon registered inside of you that they weren't happy for you. They would never truly care for you. 

They were pretending to be happy for their king. Honestly the guy could shit on the carpet and people would clap for him, but of course you couldn't voice that out loud. You were just here to be a pretty face. 

Throughout the night, Diavolo placed soft kisses onto your lips, kisses that you needed to return with just as much love as he was giving you, even when they were mainly planted in front of Lucifer. You didn't know what kind of sick game Diavolo was playing, but he must really get a kick out of his 'friend' trying to hide his heartache and keep his stoic composure. It was just evil. To both you and him. And you ached to reach out and pull yourself into Lucifer, hoping he'd wrap his wings around you and protect you from all the evil; the evil that is your now Husband. But he didn't. You didn't reach out either. Not when Diavolo's hand gripped so tightly around your waist; threatening… daring you to make a stupid mistake. Thankfully, you never did. As much as you wanted to, your soul was crushed, and you barely had the energy to keep a smile on your face so no one would suspect anything. 

Slowly, the party came to an end. The brothers had long left and you couldn't even properly talk to them. Aside from Levi, only Beelzebub exchanged a few words with you, but you could see that it pained him to eat the food, "congrats, (Y/N)..." He mumbled between munches, knowing he could barely swallow what was placed on his tongue. You gently embraced the giant and he returned the gesture tightly. He didn't understand; didn't know what went on behind the scenes, but he missed you. All of them did. But now you were the Queen. Their Queen. And they didn't know how to approach you anymore. You didn't know how to approach you anymore either. It was sad. Draining. Killing. It was hard to feel this way. 

You sighed, reliving the feeling of Beelzebub's arms around you while the last guests said goodnight and Barbatos returned to his master's side. "My lord…" you could tell he wanted to say something important, maybe a warning? There was something heavy weighing on his tongue. Whatever it was, he never got the chance to voice it, because Diavolo shushed him with a wave of his hand, "not now Barbatos." And with one last glance at you, the butler nodded, bowing and returning to stand up straight with a smile on his lips, "Goodnight my lord, my lady." Your eyes searched Barbatos' once more before a strong hand turned your body toward the staircase, "come on, my Queen." It sent a shiver down your spine, the way he said it. Almost mocking. And maybe it was, but either way it could've never prepared you for what was about to happen. 


	6. The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Rape/non-con, magic play, degradation, mocking

You've been walking the castle's halls for what seemed like forever. The tall structure already looked like it could swallow you from the outside, and up until today you've only seen the bare minimum of its inside, and never have you been anywhere important when you did go inside. The doors that passed you on your way to, what you presumed would be Diavolo's private chambers, were starting to add up and you snuck a glance at the tall man, who smiled down at you, almost too sweetly. It was such a foreign thought that you were married now, scared into submission by a man who had no intention of loving you. It was even weirder that you're about to share the same bed as him too. How would it be? Would you be able to sleep? To let the dream world take a hold of you? Or would you stay awake, staring into the darkness of an unfamiliar room? Too scared to even consider a dreamworld to save you? 

Diavolo's voice pulled you out of your thoughts, "wait here for a moment, dear." You stopped walking and watched him go disappear into one of the rooms. Your mind told you to run, right now. Run. You could trace your steps back to the ballroom and then probably find your way to the front doors, but right as you were about to turn on your heel, Diavolo returned and placed a hand on your shoulder; his crown had disappeared from his head, you noticed. He must've left to put it someplace safe. "You better not cause me any trouble, (Y/N)." The sweet smile from earlier was betrayed by his words from now and it sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted to argue, say that you have yet to cause any trouble to begin with; you've followed all of his instructions to a T. But you knew it would get you absolutely nowhere.

Diavolo opened the door to your left, a hand brushing against your lower back to gently push you inside. It made you uncomfortable, but you stepped inside nonetheless. The room was ridiculously large. There was, what seemed like, a triple king sized bed pushed up against the wall to your left, covered in deep red silk sheets. A painting hung right above it, you recognized it as the "Last Judgement" by Hans Memling and almost complimented Diavolo on his knowledge in art. To your right was a wall full of bookshelves and a small seating area. Straight ahead you could make out a balcony, the windows on it were equally as ridiculously large as the rest of the room and covered by massive black curtains. Right beside the Balcony you could make out a door, which you later found out was leading to his walk in closet and through to his equally elegant bathroom. The rest of the room was neatly decorated with different paintings, some plants you didn't recognize, and gold accents. 

The matches of reds, blacks, and golds were beautifully put together but you didn't have the time to admire all of it because Diavolo turned you around to face him again, "do you like it?" His golden eyes were darker now, you could tell. His thumb and finger gently took your chin in between them to push your head up to look at him. You nodded, almost shyly, unsure of his intentions, "y-yes…" you breathed out and he returned the action with a smirk. You could see his wings flutter out of the corner of your eye but didn't dare break eye contact. "Good… what's mine is yours." His head dipped down. Careful not to hit you with his horns, he stopped right by your ear, "and what's yours is mine." 

His voice was rough against the shell of your ear as he breathed out against it. Your eyes widened slowly, realization kicking in.  _ All of you _ was his, and he was about to take it. Your flight instinct kicked in and you were quick to push against his chest, but he was quicker, pulling you flush against his form and straightening back up to look down into your fear filled eyes, "now, now… There's no need for that, dear. I promise I'll be gentle." You knew damn well that was a lie and you struggled against him, to no avail. Diavolo watched your squealing form with amusement, picking you up and carrying you to his bed. It was soft and you dipped down into it; it felt like the mattress was consuming you and right now you didn't know what was worse: the feeling of being swallowed, or Diavolo's strong frame towering above you. 

The demon looked at you, eyes full of hunger as they scanned over your body. You felt disgusted, wanting so bad to get away and you tried once again. Slapping him, pushing him, hell you even tried kicking the guy, but nothing seemed to make him even budge a little. Fear was making your heart race. Diavolo could hear it; smell it. It aroused him even more, to have you, so small and fragile, lying beneath him, completely at his mercy. Not taking any chances, he took both your hands and held them above your head, watching you squirm beneath his grasp, knowing very well there was no chance for you to overpower him. 

His head dipped back down and you could feel his lips against yours in a kiss, but you didn't return it. His mouth moved harshly against yours while his other hand started caressing your sides, pinching them and causing you to gasp in shock. Of course, he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your hot mouth and battle yours, which was desperately trying to push him back out. He could feel all of you beneath the thin dress you were wearing, and he couldn't help the need to push his hips into yours in need. You could feel his hard on; feel that he was much bigger than anything you had before; bigger than Lucifer. 

Lucifer… 

Diavolo's lips left yours and kissed down your neck, biting right above your pulse and you gasped in surprise, pushing back up against him and he chuckled in response, "so eager…" you were back to fighting against him, shaking your head, "n-no…!" But the demon shook his head, almost laughing at you, "yes, (Y/N). I can smell your arousal." You shook your head. It was a lie. He was lying! But you could feel your soaked panties beneath the dress. His hand moved south, gently caressing your bare thigh before dipping beneath and brushing slightly over your panties. You shuddered at the sensation and tears started to form in your eyes, "no..! S-stop… please!" Diavolo ignored your pleas and with one swift motion, ripped the dress off of your skin. He admired your body, scanning every inch, every curve. You wanted so desperately to hide yourself from him but he wouldn't let you. 

His lips kissed down your chest while his hand moved back up to remove your bra and free your chest from its confinement. Kisses were placed all over your collarbone and you couldn't help but arch into his touch when he started to fondle your breasts, "stop!!" You shouted again, wiggling against him but he only pushed you further into the mattress, growling. "I suggest  _ you _ stop, (Y/N). Before I tie you to this bed with magic." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise, but you still wiggled against him, flailing and trying to pull your arms free from his grasp. 

Diavolo decided he had enough and snapped his fingers in annoyance, staying true to his word. You couldn't move at all anymore. Fear filled your eyes again and they widened, looking up at him. His dark eyes locked with yours and he sat up, moving his hand back down to the waistband of your panties, "I tried to be nice, (Y/N)... I really did, but…" he ripped them off of you, groaning lowly when the scent of your arousal hit his nostrils, "you really don't want to cooperate." His hands pushed your legs apart harshly and you tried to close them again, realizing that you can't. The magic fully bound you. Diavolo chuckled darkly as he moved down, his lips now on your belly, "so cute. Try to fight it some more… it's quite entertaining how you try." New tears formed and fell from your eyes and you cried out as Diavolo's lips latched onto your core. You could hear him take a deep breath and watched him grind his hips against the mattress like some type of animal, "your body is really betraying you…" his tongue came out to take a long lick up to your pearl and you moaned out from the sensation. "You taste so good, my Queen…" his hands wrapped around your thighs, pulling you closer to his mouth while he sucked on your clit, determined to hear you moan again and god you couldn't help it. You were crying; disgusted at your own body and at him for doing this to you, "p-please… ah..!" You felt a finger being inserted, pumping in and out of you; stretching you. "Please? Are you really that eager? Are you really…" he added a second finger and watched you gasp in ecstasy, "... Really such a whore that you started to beg for me?" His voice was low, mocking. You wanted to shake your head, struggle against him, but you couldn't. All you could do was cry and scream against the pillows, avoiding eye contact with him. 

Suddenly his mouth and fingers are gone and you closed your eyes tightly as you heard his pants drop. You didn't want to see him; couldn't. Instead, you thought of Lucifer, silently begging for him to come rescue you. But you knew he wouldn't and Diavolo was above you again way too soon, "I'm going to fuck you like the little slut you are, (Y/N). Go ahead and beg for Lucifer, he won't come." Your tears fell harder and you felt his hand come up to your cheek to wipe them away. You opened your eyes again, silently pleading with the monster above you, but that was a mistake. Your eyes followed his broad form downward, where his dick stood proud and erect against his abdomen, leaking precum. It was big. Angry. Threatening. Just like the owner it was attached to. "I know you like it…" he whispered before leaning back and aligning himself with your entrance, "sing for me, my little slut." And with that, he pushed in. 

It was hard, painful, and you screamed out in both pain and pleasure. Every inch of him ended inside of you, and you could feel him in places you didn't want to feel him. Diavolo was back to hovering over you, a hand on either side of your head while he smiled down at you. "I can feel your walls pulsing, (Y/N)..." It was embarrassing how he said it and you could feel him slide back out, only to thrust right back in. Your tears kept falling as you moaned out. His hips started to gain rhythm and a hand came to clutch your hip, grudgingly pushing you against him. He was moving fast, hard. There was no love in this and if you didn't know it before, you knew it now. Your moans filled the room as you felt him hit the deepest parts of you with every thrust. He could see it, bulging in your lower abdomen with every thrust and god it almost sent him over the edge. Leaning up, he picked up his pace and placed his other hand on your belly. You watched the man above you, grinning down at you, groaning in pleasure, but you couldn't hold his gaze and closed your eyes in embarrassment; in shame, while your own orgasm started to build up. 

"Gnha… I can feel your walls clenching around my cock… you're close…" it was more of a statement than anything else and his hips slammed into yours. You could feel his tip right at your most precious spot and you moaned loudly at the feeling. Diavolo leaned down again, kissing your neck hungry while his own thrusts became erratic. He was breathing heavily against your ear and you could feel the magic lift while his thumb fondled over your clit. You cried out, arching your back off the sheets and straight into his chest. You could feel him nibble on your earlobe gently while your orgasm approached, fast, "cum with me." It was an order, you could tell, but you didn't have control over this one. Your hands flew up to grab onto his biceps, nails digging into his skin, as you came hard on his cock, your walls clenching around his length, trying so desperately to milk him dry. 

They got their wish. With one hard thrust, he stilled inside you, spilling his load and filling you with his seed. Diavolo moaned against your ear, "look at you… ah…. All that fighting and still, your walls are milking me dry…" you breathed heavily, turning your head away from him in shame, but Diavolo had other plans. His dick was slid out of you, but he wasn't done with you. No. He flipped you onto your stomach and brought your hips back against his. That's when you noticed. His cock was still hard, rubbing against your ass while the man laughed above you, "you didn't think that would satisfy me, did you?" You gasped in fear as you could feel his tip poke at your entrance again, pushing in hard into your still sensitive core. Diavolo's fingers dug into your ass as he pushed his length into you over and over, "I have amazing stamina, we won't be done for a while." You screamed into the pillows, feeling Diavolo's hand push your face into it while you felt your own body betray you, ready to take him, over and over again, until he was satisfied. 

He came inside you many times that night, making you scream over and over again until you passed out from exhausting. The only thing that reassured you that this did indeed happen was the cock still buried inside you and the small bulge of demon cum that formed in your abdomen. 


	7. Defiance

You woke up in an unfamiliar bed that morning. It was cold and you felt empty yet again. Diavolo must've cleaned you up at some point because there was not a trace of what happened the night before and you were dressed in a black nightgown now. You didn't dare move around, not even to check your surroundings or if that literal demon was still around. You just laid there, frozen in place, listening to the nothingness, and only after what felt like hours, when you were sure he was gone, did you dare move. 

You moved your arms first, feeling along the satin sheets with shaky hands, looking around the still dark room as you did. The Devildom was truly a dark place, both figuratively and literally. Next, you tried to move your feet and kicked out far enough to double check that no one was beside you. A sigh of relief left your lips when you realized you were truly alone and that's when the tears started to fall once more. 

You covered your mouth, quiet sobs making their way to the surface as you recalled the events from last night. The pain between your legs finally made itself aware and you shut your legs tightly. How could someone do this? You didn't even have a chance. Not with those… supernatural powers. It wasn't fair. It was so unfair. You prayed to Simeon, to God so many times, and neither saved you. What's the point of having an angel when they don't even do their job!? 

The anger wasn't directed at them. You knew it wasn't Simeon's fault. Even if he did come down to try and save you, it would've ended in a fight, and you weren't quite sure the angel would've made it out alive. This wasn't his fight to fight, it was yours; that's what you liked to believe anyway. 

You searched for your D.D.D., though unlucky in your attempts of locating it. That bastard even took away your communication. You wanted to scream, to body slam him to the ground and hurt him just as much as he had hurt you, but you knew it would barely leave a bruise, if even that. 

Slowly, you dared sit up on the bed, your head hung low, trying to figure out what was next. Diavolo had left you here to go on about his merry day, like nothing ever happened, and you? What were you going to do? You needed to get out of here, but how? 

Slowly, your feet hit the cold, hard ground. You noticed the floors were dark Oak and under any other circumstance you might've commented on the looks of it. Your eyes scanned the room once more, noticing things they didn't the night before. 

Paintings of him and what you presumed to be his family, paintings of the biblical stories, and small golden decorations were placed neatly around the room. It almost felt like a museum more than a bedroom; something you come to to relax every night, but hey, at least the colors fit together. Making your way straight to the door, you tried to turn the knob. 

Locked.

Of course. You should've expected it to be locked, really. No way he would leave you alone and not know where you are. You frowned, pulling on it one more time before running across the room and slamming the balcony doors open. 

Honestly the view was gorgeous and the cold wind felt surprisingly pleasant against your skin. You could see all of the Devildom from here. Sadly, you could also see the altitude you were at and there was no way you would've survived the jump. So you just stood there. Staring out into the Devildom sky. Tears started to fall again and you took a shaky breath. Why did this happen to you? How did such a fun experience turn so sour so quickly? 

You pushed yourself off the railing and went back inside, closing the doors back up and turning to the door on your right. A closet, you remembered. Opening the door, you realized how massive the walk in closet was; as big as a full sized bedroom. You could see his clothes on your left and just stopped, staring at them. Most of it was just RAD uniforms, some of it was more fancy, some was casual. You even found a "Los Angeles County Jail" t-shirt and furrowed your eyebrows at it. Why? 

But your eyes ultimately fell on the white suit that was hung neatly at the end of all of it. Your eyes lingered for a moment, recalling the poison of his vows, the firm hand around you during the dance, and… the brutal force of the aftermath. 

You choked, quickly covering your mouth and turning away, only to be met with another side of clothes. This time, you could tell these clothes were meant for you. Beautiful ballroom dresses and casual gowns, but also jeans and t-shirts to represent your human side. Sweats and tang tops, too. And of course, your wedding dress. 

You reached out a hand, gently running over it… "I'm sorry…" you whispered, more so to yourself than anything else, but also to Lucifer, who knew, or at least had an idea, of what happened afterward. It wasn't supposed to be like this, and you apologized for letting it turn out this way. 

Slowly, you continued through the closet, finding shoes and expensive underwear; jewelry too… and then you hit on another door, which you opened to reveal a grand bathroom. It was surprisingly light, compared to the rest of what you've seen. Light grey marble counter tops and bathtub were contrasting the white marble floors and golden accents. 

Gold. 

So much gold. 

Towels were a weird lavender and you could see that there were clothes beside one of the things. Yours? How did he know you'd go in here? It made you question; does he know your every move? 

The thought scared you and a shiver ran down your spine before your eyes fixated on the big shower in the corner. You needed that. To wash away the sins, the dirty, and to just be alone with your thoughts. 

Your gaze turned toward the open door and into the closet and you quickly moved over there to shut and lock it, praying that you'd have at least this little bit of time to yourself. With quick movements, you rid yourself of the night gown and glanced into the mirror. His hand left bruises on your hips and you gently brushed over them, tears brimming in the corner of your eyes. Your eyes moved upward. Your hair was a mess and your eyes were red. Really, you can't blame yourself, and you silently told the image staring back at you that it's okay, that it will be okay, before stepping away and going into the giant shower, turning the water on. 

For a while, you just kind of stood there, listening to the water come rushing out, feeling the warmth of the droplets hit your skin and breathing in the hot steam. It brought comfort to you, and it also hid the tears that were falling again. 

Sadly, your alone time was short lived. Failing to see, or even hear, the Demon enter the bathroom, you shrieked awake and out of your thoughts when you felt arms wrap around your waist, immediately trying to pry them off of you, but they only tightened, "good morning, my Queen." It still sounded as mocking as it did the night before and you continued to struggle against his iron grip, "let me go!!" Your voice sounded helpless, no matter how strong you meant for it to sound and you could hear Diavolo chuckle behind you, his naked form pressing tightly into your back while he leaned down, close to your ear, "I'm never letting you go, (Y/N)." You screamed against him, hearing your voice echo off of the bathroom walls, but no matter how shrill and pitched the sound was, neither of you gave up. 

Eventually, Diavolo did let you go, but only to turn and wash your hair, "you know… this could be a lot easier for you." You scoffed, trying to swat his hands away and out of your hair but he just continued to massage the shampoo into your scalp as if he didn't even feel it, "if you would just be a good little  _ pet _ , a good  _ wife _ , I wouldn't have to do all this." You pushed yourself away from him, almost slipping on the tile but he caught you just in time, "Stop fighting me and things will be more… pleasant for you." His eyes were narrowed at you and you knew what he meant but you refused. You refused to be his little doll and submit to such a beast. "Never… I will never submit to you, you monster! Go rot in hell" he laughed at your words once more, grabbing your lower jaw in his hands while pushing you up against the shower wall; he leaned in close to your face, "I'm already ruling hell, dear, you on the other hand… if you weren't so important I would gladly watch you rot in the pits of  **_my_ ** kingdom. " You knew he meant it and your eyes grew wide in fear. 

Diavolo placed a soft kiss to your lips before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, holding a towel open and ready for you, "now come on. We have a lot to do." Your head was lowered as you stepped out of the shower, letting Diavolo wrap you tightly in the towel before he went to dry himself off. 

Images of the fiery pits of this place flashed across your mind. Pictures of endlessly tortured souls; people being burned in fire over and over again, crawling their way out of lava pits only to fall back in, being devoured alive by demons, or serving as slaves to whomever could afford them. It was horrible and it made you wonder that, if you ever served your purpose and Diavolo would not hold any more use for you, would he throw you there too? 

The thought alone was scary and you turned in his arms, eyes wide once more. Diavolo furrowed his brows in confusion for a second; he really hadn't said or done anything this time, but his face turned expressionless just as quickly, "Don't." But you didn't care. You pushed past him, running out the bathroom, through the closet and back to the front door, only to be body slammed against it. 

His whole being was behind you, pressing you into the wood of the door and keeping you there. You could feel the anger radiating off of him as he pushed against your body, making you groan in pain, "s-stop…" 

"I told you not to run, little one. But you don't listen, do you? I warned you. Again and again. Just know that you brought this upon yourself. This is your fault." You didnt know what he meant but you felt him step back and grab your arm roughly, opening the door and dragging you down the hallway, into an even darker part of the castle. 


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: torture, bruising, manipulation

You can't remember the last time you saw the, surprisingly light, devildom sky. After your little… altercation, if you could even call it that, the demon dragged you down several flights of stairs, not caring that he completely bruised your body on the way down, "this is what you get." And "you could've had this much easier, (Y/N)" we're ringing in your ear as he continued to descend into the darkness. 

The next thing you knew, you were being shackled to the ceiling, hanging by your arms. If you tried hard enough, you could touch the ground with your tippy toes, but even that deemed itself difficult. Diavolo was circling you, watching you. Your body was still naked, never having been dressed after the shower. You shivered, the cold air and Diavolo's gaze not giving you any comfort. The need to mock him fell off your tongue without much thought, knowing damn well that it would bring you nothing. "and now what? You'll leave me down here? Starve me to death? There's a flaw in your plan." 

The demon growled, golden eyes barely visible in the darkness, but you could feel him; feel his breath against your skin. He's close. Too close. Something sharp was against your outer thigh. A knife? No… A nail. His fingernails. He was scratching you, harshly so, and you hissed out at the feeling. "No… I wouldn't do that to you. My beautiful  _ wife… _ " you scoffed, turning your head the other way when you felt him mere inches from your lips. "... You'll come to your senses. You'll see that I can take care of you in ways you can barely imagine…" it was just empty words. No one could ever take care of you like  _ he _ could, like Lucifer could. "I will never love you!" You spat out but he only chuckled, "I don't need you to love me. I need you to obey me, to pretend, and to…" he moved closer once again, placing a hand over your stomach, "...bear my children." Disgusting. You tried to move your body away from his, trying to wiggle away, but the shackles kept you right where he wanted to. "You're so disgusting… Lucifer-" 

"Lucifer? Darling, look around you. He will never come. I have him on an even tighter leash than you. Even if he wanted to, he could  _ never _ save you. But why would he want to? You're just another human he's met in his lifetime. Another  _ play thing _ he has his fun with. You are nothing to him. Maybe, just maybe, there were some feelings, but none of love. Guilt, perhaps? Sympathy? Maybe. But definitely pity for such a small creature." You shook your head. No. That's not true, he loved you! He'd still come! "Believe what you want, (Y/N).." It's almost as if he could read your thoughts. "Even if he comes, he won't get to you." And with that, he turned around and stepped through the door you came through, "Diavolo...Diavolo! Come back! " he smiled at you one last time before closing the door, leaving you in complete darkness. 

The first few moments weren't that bad. You relied on your senses, mainly your hearing, to figure out everything that was going on around you. Nothing. Just the feeling of nothing, but at some point you could make out little noises. You tried to tell yourself it was just things your brain made up but you could  _ feel _ it. Someone… something was in there with you. But you didn't know what. A sudden sharp pain went up your leg, feeling something grab it, no… bite it! It was definitely a bite… and the growl after it confirmed your suspicion. 

That bastard left Cerberus with you. 

Of course, Cerberus wasn't allowed to actually hurt you. But for days. For three straight days that hellhound played with you like a little toy, your screams echoing into the nothingness. He was throwing you around, well, as much as he could with you still hanging from the ceiling; he was nibbling on your body, leaving bruises and scratches. You were his toy day and night, and no matter how many times you screamed and begged the beast to stop, or cried out for help as you felt another tooth dig into your flesh, no one came. You felt so used, so humiliated and absolutely ready to give up. It was as if Cerberus was mocking you for the past few days, laughing at you, and the more he laughed, the more you felt like giving up. 

But at some point, when you were just hanging there, your feet barely grazing the ground, you felt the beast was gone. Your body ached. Your arms were tired from holding your body, the bruises and light cuts stung with every movement. You were dirty, your eyes puffy and red from crying and your voice was hoarse from all the screaming. 

That's when the door opened again. You didn't need to look up, but you freaked out nonetheless. You didn't want to go through that again, you couldn't. This time the beast would surely kill you. But he didn't come with the beast. 

You could feel yourself slowly falling to the ground as your arms were released from above you. Curling into a fetal position, you buried your head into the cold hard ground, sobbing softly. "Come here…" it sounded so soft, so gentle, but you shook your head, trying to crawl away from him. 

Diavolo picked you up, gently, almost lovingly, settling you in his lap. When did he get on the ground with you? You didn't know. Your body started to push away from his. You were shaking your head, a hoarse little "n-no…!" And "s-stop…!" Escaping your lips but he just pushed your head into his chest, softly stroking through your messy hair, " sssh… it's over. Nothing can hurt you anymore." Except him. 

But you didn't stick with that thought for long, drowning in his warmth and affection instead. He smelt so nice… a weird wave of comfort washed over you and you nuzzled into his chest, almost unknowingly so. His hand was still stroking your hair, soft kisses were placed on top of your head. 

The next thing you knew, you were being picked up by Diavolo, your still naked body feeling so limp against his form, but you let yourself be carried out of the darkness and into the light. By the looks of it, it was night time right now and the soft candles lighting up the hallway to the way to your room were lulling you into a space of safe, but Diavolo's soft words called you back, "I drew you a bath.." It was such a simple sentence, but right now it meant the world to you, to get clean and being surrounded by warmth. 

Before you knew it, you were in the bathtub, the water up to your neck as you softly hissed. The warmth was comforting, but the water against your cuts and bruises was also stinging. Diavolo was behind you, but not in the tub, pressing a soft sponge against your dirty skin. It was silent. No one spoke a word, and you could feel yourself slowly relaxing, just letting him wash the pain away. 

Once again, before you knew it, you were dressed in another night gown that felt way too elegant around your body, but you didn't care. The demon had Barbatos bring your favorite meal for dinner; how he knew about it? You didn't know, but you also didn't complain. 

He was watching you now, softly, a hand propped up on the bed and holding his head, with no ill intentions. His fingers threaded softly through your hair once again, and you didn't mind, but you couldn't return his watchful gaze. Instead, you stared over his shoulder and onto the dark curtains, "( Y/ N)..." It was just a soft whisper of your name, but it brought your attention to him. 

He leaned down, kissing you softly. It almost felt loving, like he actually wanted you, and for a split second you believed it, kissing him back. His body leaned over yours; you could feel his hand on your neck, caressing gently with his thumb while he placed another kiss against your lips. 

You sighed, content, though you didn't know where this content was coming from. You hated him! You did… but he was also the only thing keeping you safe right now. So you leaned in, returning his kiss once more, feeling his body shift above you. 

Hands were gently caressing you, lips placing kisses ever so carefully, almost as if he was scared of breaking you, and in a sense he was. He needed you to be you, not a shell of your former self. He needed you… and right now, with your body so soft beneath his, while his hands explored every inch and your soft moan was in his ear, silently begging him to be  _ there… _ dare he say… 

It was truly beautiful. 


	9. Surprise

The night was filled with softness; tenderness and gentle caresses. It was an odd sensation considering everything else you've been through, but you still found a sense of comfort in it, especially after what you just experienced. 

Being used, beaten, and almost torn to shreds by the beast in the basement took its toll on you and although it was all Diavolo's fault, you couldn't help but lean into the soft touch he gave you, the soft touch you craved. It was so kind, almost so kind it made you cry. 

The next morning you woke up early, tightly wrapped in blankets and, for the first time ever, in his arms. Your own arm was draped over his, which was tightly secured around your waist. It almost felt like any other morning with your husband, just some quality time in the warmth of your shared bed. Yet, everything must come to an end and for you it came with a knock on the door, "My Lord?"

A shiver ran down your spine as you heard his voice; for some odd reason it made you especially uncomfortable. You felt Diavolo stir behind you, slowly lifting his head from behind you, " I'm up Barb…." He answered, his voice still groggy and laced with sleep. Sexy. 

You dared to turn your head, looking over your shoulder, and the sight of his disheveled hair and half open eyes greeted you. It was almost… funny. In a loving way, but you wouldn't ever voice that, pushing the thought deeper into your mind. "Mornin'..." It was a lazy smile that grazed his lips and you quickly turned away from it, "morning…" your reply was barely above a whisper. Diavolo watched you for a second, no expression lying on his face, before leaning in to kiss your cheek, "let's get ready… I have a surprise for you." 

From experience you knew it couldn't be any good but you got up and dressed with him anyway. It was odd. He's your husband, you have seen him naked a few times by now, yet changing beside him still made you shy and you didn't dare look at him throughout the whole process. He was always dressed in his normal RAD uniform, even though hes in his own home. You wondered why, having seen that he has more comfortable clothes in his closet. You, on the other hand, were handed some black pants with a deep red, silk button up. It looked unusually professional on you, but it was also surprisingly comfortable. 

You followed him into the dining room, enjoying breakfast in peace while Barbatos stood behind Diavolo's chair, ready to complete any order that might be thrown at him. You wondered if he ever felt awkward watching his master just… eat like that.

"(Y/N)." His voice pulled you out of your thoughts and your eyes shot up to meet his, "I've arranged for Leviathan to come over. I had Barbatos set up a sort of gaming room since I know that's what you like to do. Or am I mistaken?" Levi? Coming here? Since when… " no. No you're right I do enjoy it." You answered before you pondered too long and missed the chance of seeing Levi. Diavolo smiled at you, proud of himself for remembering one of your preferences. "Well then. He should arrive soon. If you need me, just call. Barbatos will lead you to the 'gaming room' now." 

You watched both the demons stand up and move over to you, Diavolo stopping to tower over you before lifting your chin up and placing a kiss against your lips, "have fun, my Queen." You smiled up at him as he pulled away, his hand lingering on your cheek for just a moment. "Thank you." And then Barbatos held out his arm to you, just like he did at the wedding… 

"My lady." That smile was still take but you took his arm nonetheless and let yourself be led to this 'gaming room'. 

Diavolo went into his office, waiting for another guest to arrive along with waiting for Barbatos to come back. He was tapping his pen nervously against his wooden desk, staring at the door until it opened to reveal his trusted servant, "My Lord…" 

His eyes met Barbatos' and he raised an eyebrow at him, begging him to continue, "My Lord, are you sure that you are taking the right steps?" Barbatos has been Diavolo's trusted servant and advisor for centuries, he knew when the demon lord didn't make a good decision. 

Diavolo only chuckled, though, standing up and walking around his desk to stand in front of Barbatos. "Maybe. But that's why I called you back. I need to be one hundred percent sure. I need you to do something for me, Barbatos." 


	10. A clue

Diavolo wasn’t kidding when he said he had set up a gaming room. You had yet to know all of the castle’s layout, but you were certain that this was one of the biggest ones. “For me?” You questioned, not necessarily intending for it to be said out loud. “For everyone, but I imagine you will be spending quite a lot of time here, My Lady.” Barbatos seemed too nice, as always, but you didn’t have time to worry about it. You were staring at a gigantic screen half the size of the wall. Red cushioned floor beds were made into seating areas with snacks and drinks right beside each one. Consoles for days, both from the human realm and the Devildom itself, along with games that you both loved and couldn’t wait to try, “this is amazing.” Honestly, your jaw was on the floor and you had to look around the room one more time to make sure it was real. Barbatos chuckled behind you, but excused himself for duties soon after, and for a while, you just stood there in the massive room. 

Although amazement seethed through your body, you had to take this opportunity and realize that you were finally alone and not locked up in his room. You weren’t going to be completely alone, no, but you were going to be with an outsider, and Leviathan nonetheless. Of course, none of this meant the coast was clear, and you were almost certain that Barbatos, and or Diavolo, were watching you, somehow, someway. You needed to be smarter than them. You needed to find a way to tell Leviathan something without them noticing, or at least noticing right away. 

“(Y/N)?” You jumped at the voice, turning to see Levi standing there with Barbatos, who was still smiling way too casually. “Levi!” Happiness ran through you and you immediately ran toward him, engulfing him in a humongous hug that had him stumbling back before he caught you. Of course, it was very awkward, for him anyway, but especially with Barbatos just standing there and it took every fiber in your being to pull away and not stick to him like glue. “I missed you.” It was an honest sentence; you did miss him. Actually, you missed everyone, and even if it was Mammon coming to visit, you really wouldn’t have minded at this point. “I… missed you too…” Awkward as ever. You laughed softly, nudging his arm when his cheeks started to become darker than the seating area of the room. “I will leave you two alone, then.” Barbatos bowed, slowly exiting the room. 

Both of you stood there for a moment, staring at each other but keeping silent in fear of Barbatos coming back. “So… what do you think of this room?” Honestly, it wasn’t until now that the so called hardcore Otaku third-born has had a chance to really look at it, but just like you, his jaw dropped in amazement and he immediately ran around looking at everything, “You have this?! And you didn’t invite me sooner?!” “W-Well---!” “Oh my Lord Diavolo, you have the new brain-wrecker3002!! Why didn’t you tell me?!” you tried to explain several more times that you only found out about this room today, but Levi was more excited than a little kid and honestly who are you to deny him these simple pleasures? “If you ask nicely, I’m sure Diavolo would let you take it.” 

A loud gasp erupted from within him, his hands immediately holding onto your shoulders, “You think?!” You couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction; he was more excited than a little boy during Christmas and yes, it was cute. “Yes. Maybe. I’m sure he can get another one. Doubt he would miss it. But come on! As much as I love to hear you nerd out, let’s actually play something.” Of course, that was the keyword he looked for; play. You still pondered how you were going to tell Leviathan anything without it being too obvious, or at least in a way that took anyone else a while to figure out. “Levi… Let’s play Mario Kart.” Confusion strung across his face, “what? You have all these amazing games and you want to play Mario Kart?” You nodded, smiling softly as to hide the seriousness of why you would want to play it. In your mind, it made sense. In your mind, it would work out. And in your mind, Leviathan would catch on sooner or later, hopefully at least. “Yes. I want to play Mario Kart, you know? Take a trip down memory lane.” Leviathan frowned but he also knew that he was in no position to fight you. If you were unhappy, he had to take it up with Diavolo and that’s something he doesn’t necessarily want to deal with, “Okay…But we’ll play other things too, right?” You chuckled.

It took you a while to figure out exactly how you wanted to do this. You knew you could turn and mess yourself up in pretty much any way, but you needed it to be discreet. That’s where you were grateful for Levi’s competitiveness and his quick thinking on banana peels. Every time he threw one at you, you barely dodged it, and every once in a while you would hit a few back to back, four back to back to be specific. Instead of just spinning out of control and moving on, though, you somehow managed to pull through with your plan. H. E. L. P. The last letter was the hardest one but after doing the same pattern twice, Levi caught on. No one can say again he’s just a dumb Otaku. He side-eyed you, giving you a raised eyebrow, but all you could really do was discreetly nod and hope he believed you. After that, you continued to mess up a few more times so as to not draw suspicion. “Let’s… change the game. This might be a trip down memory lane for you, but it’s boring to me if you’re so terrible at it and I keep beating you.” 

You pouted, nudging him again, “fine… I had fun though.” Levi chuckled this time, obviously nervous, “I did too… let’s maybe try and play---!” “Leviathan!” A cold shiver ran down your spine and from the looks of it, it ran down Levi’s too. The poor demon didn’t even have time to turn around before Diavolo engulfed him in a hug, “hghn…!!! T-too tight, Lord...Diavolo…” Diavolo let go of him with a laugh, turning to you and reaching out his hand. Of course, you took it so he could pull you up. “Did you have fun?” You could feel Leviathan’s nervousness mingle with your own, but you smiled up at him nonetheless, “Yes! Levi beat me pretty much every game, but I’m just glad we got to hang out.” Levi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “You tried your best… It’s just hard to beat the best.” You looked at Levi with disbelief before sticking your tongue out at him, a gesture which he returned. “Whatever. Keep telling yourself that. I let you win.” “Hah!” He genuinely laughed at you, and for a moment you debated on taking offense, but he was your only hope so you let it slide.

“Well, I’m glad you two had fun. Please do tell me anytime you two want to do it again. I hate to leave my darling all by herself, and seeing as you two are such good friends, I think you should come around more often.” It seemed too nice. He was being too nice. A facade he put up in front of others, but you knew all too well what lied beneath. “O-Of course! Thank you, Lord Diavolo.” It was awkward after that, with the two only smiling at each other, Diavolo’s grip on your hand tightening ever so slightly. Barbatos cleared his throat, “My Lord, I will be escorting Leviathan back to his house now.” You quickly let go of Diavolo’s hand to hug Levi one more time, which he returned almost too stiffly. “It was good to see you… “ You mumbled, before letting go and watching him walk off with Barbatos, hoping that he could deliver the message. 


	11. Hope

Levi felt so distressed after his encounter with you. On one hand he was super relieved and excited that he got to see you, but he also felt so intimidated by the King and his servant. Diavolo was never someone to mess with; that’s something he learned very early on, but he felt even more… powerful now. Like something that had been brewing in the background but didn’t spill over until just recently. Barbatos, too, knew more than he led on and he felt almost too watched in that gaming room. He’s certain there were hidden cameras and if not those, then Barbatos was hiding behind a wall watching the two of you; he didn’t know which one scared him more. Of course, then there was also that weird… kind of scary message you gave him. “Help.” Help could mean so many things, but with the vibe alone he got the minute he arrived at the castle, he knew better than to ignore it. You are his friend, and he was going to get you help if you need it; he just didn’t know how yet. Should he tell Lucifer? No… the guy doesn’t want to hear about you. Not after what happened…. But if not Lucifer, then who? Who else would there be to help him out? All the other brothers are too irrational or too scared to do anything…

Before he could contemplate any further, he actually found himself in front of Lucifer; what are the odds. Somewhere in his thinking process, he had made his way to Lucifer’s bedroom and apparently the door was open, or Lucifer at least attempted to leave the room and found Levi standing right there. Whatever it was, he was now face to face with the eldest and he never felt more unsure in his life, “Lucifer…” The eldest raised an eyebrow looking at the third-born. Levi never looked really… presentable, at least not in the business sense that he himself carried, but he looked even more distressed now, “What is it, Leviathan?” The demon still contemplated on saying anything, but he knew he should. He knew that if he didn’t, you would be in more danger and after all, you entrusted him to get help. “It’s…” He looks around quickly, making sure none of the other brothers were around before shoving Lucifer back in his room and closing the door, locking it. Lucifer glared at the younger, about to demand an explanation, but before he could, Levi was looking stern as can be and turning his attention back to him. “It’s (Y/N).” 

Emotions ran through Lucifer at speeds he couldn’t even imagine. Hurt, love, heartache, pain, hope, betrayal, but mostly… fear. The name hadn’t been spoken ever since the wedding and everyone knew not to speak to him about it, specifically. For Leviathan to bring it up.. It must be something serious. “I… I think she needs help.” Lucifer’s eyes went wide for a moment before returning to normal; thoughts raced through his head of what you could possibly need help with; of what Diavolo could have possibly done. Had you denied yourself to him? Fought too hard? Been too snarky? Tried anything reckless? “You think? Leviathan I need you to be sure.” He tried to sound stern, to believe that Levi just saw something but took it completely out of context. “No… I know she does. I was invited to go over there. Lord Diavolo set up a whole gaming room! He had all the consoles, and even the new Brain-Wrecker3002!! An---!” Lucifer growled, glaring at the younger one in annoyance, “Levi! I don’t care about your useless gaming habits; what’s wrong with (Y/N)?” 

Leviathan looked at his brother, taking a deep breath, “when we were playing… she kept repeating this pattern… on the screen. I didn’t get it at first. I thought she just didn’t know how to use the controller, but then it happened a second time and… Lucifer, she spelled out ‘help’.” A shiver ran down Lucifer’s back although he would never admit it, “that’s why you believe she needs help?” Levi nods, shifting uncomfortably, “the energy… it seemed off. Lord Diavolo seemed off… like he knew something, you know? And of course he knows things but this.. It’s almost like when you’re playing a game and you think you’re on the winning track but then your opponent pulls a trick card out of their sleeve and makes you lose. That’s what that felt like… Barbatos too seemed a little too… watchful? If he wasn’t watching us the whole time, then I’m sure he set up cameras to record and watch us later. Lucifer… it just seemed so off. And then… right at the end… Lord Diavolo came in and.. It looked normal but the hug, the hand squeeze, her obvious nervousness… I don’t think he’s been treating her well.” 

Normally, Lucifer would take offense. He would call Leviathan ridiculous and pull out some kind of punishment to get back at him for ever assuming such things about their now King, but somewhere he knew Leviathan was right and it hurt him. He blamed himself. He let you go that day; he let you turn your back on him and make that awful decision, which, he still doesn’t understand why you made that decision. At the very least… he should try to figure out if there’s some truth behind it; he should try even if it’s just to ease his own mind about the trouble you could possibly be in. “You said there were cameras?” Levi lifted his head up, finding red eyes that held some kind of hope in them, “... well, not exactly. I said I assume there would be cameras if Barbatos wasn’t watching us through a wall or something.” “I need you to do something for me, but first… “ A gloved hand came down to rest on Leviathan’s head as he felt a rush of something powerful course through him. 

“W-what was that?!” Lucifer chuckled, doing the same to himself, “Barbatos isn’t stupid, Levi. I’m protecting us. Everything we speak of will be… blurred, in a sense. I can’t have him, or Lord Diavolo, figure out what we’re discussing. This spell will prevent that from happening, at least for a while, until Barbatos catches on that he can’t see certain parts of the future… which is why we need to hurry. If there are cameras involved, is there any way you could hack into those?” Levi almost choked on his own spit, “You… you want me to hack into Lord Diavolo’s cameras?!” “If there are any, yes.” The demon’s eyes grew wide in excitement as a grin spread across his face, “yes! My time to shine! My excessive gaming and technological research has finally paid off!! Of course I can hack in! It might take me a bit but I will not disappoint you, Lucifer! We can do this! Oh… we should have a really cool team name! Oh and we need a name for the mission! Oh and definitely some weapons if you want to storm the headquarters and----!”    
Lucifer groaned, almost immediately regretting his decision, “Levi… just… do as I ask.” Happiness was still surging through him as he continued, “What about operation damsel?! Get it? Because damsel in distress? Oh! Your spy name would totally be Lord RedBlood! And…” Lucifer took the liberty of slowly pushing Leviathan back out of his room, closing the door before he could talk his ear off anymore but also reminding him of the task at hand. Now alone again, he sighed, allowing himself to rest against the closed door. He knew there was something wrong ever since the day you told him that you saw no future with him… those weren’t your words; he never once believed those were your words, but this changes things. You need help. You’re probably stuck in something and… he didn’t dare think about all the things that could have happened already, nor does he want to think of the things that could still come. His top priority is you now, no matter how helpless he himself feels. 


	12. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Rape/non-con

After his talk with Lucifer, Levi attempted to text you under the disguise of another game day, but you had yet to answer. Different scenarios ran through his head, all of which didn’t end well, but he hoped you could hold on just a little longer. Diavolo hadn’t seemed right with him for some time now and even before the wedding, where he reluctantly agreed to be on your side, he knew that something was up, but he could never place his finger on just what that was. Now he knew for sure and honestly he’s patting his own back for going to Lucifer with that. “Alright.. Hacking into the castle…” Nervousness rushed through him but Lucifer swore that spell protected him from being detected by Barbatos and that’s the only thing he’s counting on right now. He needs to get this done as soon as possible because the last thing he wants is for something to actually happen to you. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer took it upon himself to come up with a plan of his own. He hadn’t talked to you since that wedding, and he swore he would stay out of it, but if you truly are in danger like Leviathan said, he may be the only one who can help you, and no matter what you are to him, your safety is of utmost importance. He made a promise back then. A promise to protect you, and he would never go back on that promise. It pained him to see you in the arms of someone else when you should be in his arms, safe and sound… Mentally, he was going insane as scenarios ran through his head of everything you had endured this far, and would endure for the foreseeable future unless he manages to get you out of there. He was determined to get you out of there, too, but going against Diavolo, betraying the one person he thought would never betray him after swearing his loyalty to the guy… it will prove more difficult than anyone could think. For now, the spell protected them from being seen by Barbatos, at least in the future, but Barbatos wasn’t dumb and he would figure it out sooner or later… he’d sense something was wrong. 

Lucifer walked circles around his room, in deep thought. The most obvious action he should take is bust in head first, as ridiculous as that sounds. If they take too long coming up with a perfect plan, Barbatos and Diavolo have more time to perform the perfect defense… no… Lucifer needs it to be completely spontaneous, in a way that no one sees coming, and he needs to do it sooner than later, before the spell wears off… Possible complications start running through his head and he even has to take into account that the citizens may be against him. They serve their King, of course, and even if he could take most of them out easily, it would take energy out of him, energy he needs to rescue you. Leviathan would obviously be at his side, as would the rest of his brothers, but how much could they take before they, too, would fall victim to exhaustion? Losing one of them would be like losing you, and he can’t have that. His pride and irrational side tells him to do it by himself, to keep everyone else out of it, but he also knows he wouldn’t stand a chance at doing it alone. He needed his brothers, just like he needed them back then… except this time, he’s determined to have no loss, no casualty… but a definite victory. 

“Lucifer!” His name being called pulled him out of his thoughts, Leviathan standing in front of him, in his room, once more. The demon’s eyes were wild, something unreadable storming within them and he wondered what had happened. Had Leviathan already got caught? No… they can’t be that fast. “What is it?” The heavy breathing, the wild eyes, the shaking hands… none of it were good indicators to Lucifer. Had they already lost before the battle even began? “I.. I did it… He was hiding cameras, but not just in the gaming room… they’re all over the castle…” That’s why Leviathan was freaking out? Lucifer would’ve guessed as much, considering that Diavolo was always seemingly everywhere at just the right times, “Is this what you’re so upset about? I do--” “No! It’s not that there’s so many… it’s… it’s what I saw, Lucifer…” Levi swallowed thickly, his wild eyes turning into ones of sadness as he recalls the past few minutes, “I was… I was going through them, and I landed on the one in the dungeons, by the maze, you know where Henry 1.0 now is… There was a door… and .. it looked like Cerberus was in it…” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “Cerberus? Nonsense Leviathan, he’s here, protecting the grimoire…” but Leviathan shook his head, “No. I’m sure it was him… You can’t hear anything but I saw.. I saw (Y/N)... and she looked terrified.. I’m pretty sure she was screaming… I think.. I think Lord Diavolo is using him against her, to torture her…” 

Fear ran through him, although he hated showing it. Cerberus was a beast, even he knew that, and if Cerberus was being used against you, he also knew that you had little to no way of surviving, or at least escaping. He pushed past his brother, speed walking down the halls to Leviathan’s room where the cameras were still pulled up. Levi, of course, followed him, scared for you as well, “wait! Lucifer! I don’t… you don’t want to see this…” but it was too late. Lucifer already sat at his brother's desk, watching as the horror unfolded in front of his eyes. Nothing could be heard, much like Leviathan had said, but he didn’t need to in order to understand what was going on. In a way, he was actually glad that he didn’t hear anything because there you were, in Diavolo’s chambers, kicking and fighting against him as he threw you onto his bed. It was clear that there were bruises, scratches, and probably even bite marks on your precious skin, and Lucifer knew that Cerberus was actually there, being used against you, and not where he was supposed to be. 

“Lucifer… I don’t…” but the eldest held up his hand to shush Levi. His eyes were trained on the screen, watching as Diavolo tore through your clothes, his mouth opening in words that he knew were let out in shouts, all while you cried helpless beneath him. The demon practically winced when he saw their King have his way with you, spreading your legs harshly as you squirmed and tried to get away from him, but to no avail. Lucifer bit the inside of his cheeks, chewing on them as his heart ached, for you. Someone he put his loyalty into, someone who called him his best friend, was doing this to you, against your will, in a way that no one should ever be handled. Heavy thrusts moved you against the bed, which was looking like it banged against the wall from the sheer force, and Lucifer felt sorrow when you turned your head away to try to escape the picture of it all, but Diavolo wouldn’t have it. He gripped your face by the chin, talking to you again. Part of Lucifer wanted to know what he was saying, but another part of him couldn’t bear to hear the unfavorable words that left the Demon Lord’s mouth. You cried, he knew you did, shutting your eyes tightly in hopes that this nightmare would be over soon. He didn’t know what it was, but Lucifer couldn’t look away, even after his heart shattered into a million pieces and rage filled its place instead. He tried staying calm, to not let too many emotions show on his end, but it was hard when he watched you, the one person he truly loved, be used like a toy. 

He sat there for what felt like ages, watching Diavolo play with you, until his hips stilled and he presumably had finished. Once again, he watched as the King’s lips moved with words, letting go of your face but not before a hard slap was delivered to your cheek. Lucifer could practically hear the echo of the action. Leviathan took it upon himself to turn it off, to get that off of the screen, knowing Lucifer wouldn’t have. “Lucifer…” he tried again to reach out to his brother, placing a hand on the eldest’s shoulder in a form of comfort, but Lucifer brushed it off, standing up quickly and walking out, before anyone realized how close he was to breaking, “get everyone together, Leviathan. We’re going in.” he didn’t know what prompted him to say that, but he needed to get you out of there, as fast as possible. Even as tears started to cloud his vision, even when he started to feel so useless… he swallowed it all, putting his head back up with pride as the plan came together in his head. No one would do that to you ever again, and he will get you out of there, no matter the cost. 


	13. Mission Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: kidnapping

You hated him. You hated him so much. He was so confusing, too, which makes you feel even worse. One moment he’s ordering you around like the little puppy that he believes you are, and the next you’re in his arms and he’s comforting you. It messed with your emotions and your head and you didn’t know if you wanted more of it or to lock yourself away. At this rate, even Cerberus’ slobber was better than being tossed around like that, but you wouldn’t dare say that out loud because Diavolo would actually take you back down there if he was given the chance, no remorse or guilt evident. After last night, part of you even believed that he only did this for show, to gain your trust and then beat it back down. You hated how he felt, but you hated even more how much your body seemed to enjoy it. He wasn’t ugly to look at either, so seeing him on top of you, you couldn’t even be disgusted by it, not fully at least. “I’ll never love you!” You winced at the memory, feeling the sting from the slap he delivered right after your words. If only someone actually cared about that. 

Right now, your bed was empty and it reminded you on the first night you slept together with him, where he forced himself on you, and then left you alone in an unfamiliar room the next morning. You didn’t need to get up to know that the room door was locked, much like it had been the first night, but you did need to get up to try and wash yourself. You had long given up on the crying; tears only spurted him on and gave him a reason to further break you. Instead, you started to feel numb. The angels never came to save you, no matter how much you prayed to them, and you started to believe that God couldn’t give two flying feathers about you. Sadly, you couldn’t turn to the Devil in his absence. You didn’t even know where Diavolo was right now; at least in the beginning, he’d be so kind to tell you he was in his office or off with Barbatos somewhere, you know, anything. Should you know where he was right now? A good wife knows where her husband is, no? But then again, this wasn’t a normal marriage. 

You allowed yourself to fill up the bathtub with hot water and plenty of bubbles. Your legs ached, your abdomen ached, and you could feel his leftover cum drip from between your legs. Part of you didn’t care anymore, but another part was, thankfully, still disgusted by the action and rational enough to get in the tub to try and wash it off. If there was one thing that you thoroughly enjoyed about this castle, as silly as it sounds, it was this giant gold bathtub, that seemingly swallowed you up and let you hide beneath the bubbles. The hot water brought relaxation to your sore muscles and the bubbles just made you happy; just a little bit of happiness in a world God has long forgotten. “I’m sorry…” You apologized to yourself, washing over your body as gently as you could while still getting rid of anything he left on you the night before. You owed your body, your soul, yourself that apology… it helped you think straight. You also spoke it to Lucifer, silently, for lying to him, for leaving him, for not giving him the chance to help you, although you doubted that he truly could. 

“I accept your apology.” Your body immediately stiffened at his voice, but you refused to turn your head, keeping your hands moving by continuing to wash yourself. Diavolo, for whatever reason, was so certain that you’re just not broken enough yet to fully submit yourself to a husband, specifically him. That’s what last night was about, a struggle to prove his reign over you and sadly, momentarily, he had won. You didn’t speak back to him, keeping your eyes on your hands’ movements in hopes that he would soon get bored and leave again. What is it with him always barging in when you’re in the bathroom? “No Good Morning? Where are your manners?” He chuckled, although you knew better than to believe it, knowing that he was annoyed already. He positioned himself behind you, pinking up the sponge to clean over your back, but honestly you were just thankful that he didn’t try to join you in the bath. There was space between you right now, and although it was just the rim of the bathtub, and honestly not that much, it brought you some sort of comfort. 

“I won’t be here today,” then why is he? “I’m sure you enjoy that,” you do, “but Michael scheduled a meeting with me.” Michael? “You know of Michael, do you not?” Yes, but you don’t like the way this is going, “I’d love to have you there. As the Queen, My Queen, you should be there, but he insisted on it just being us,” what a bummer, “that’s why I’m sad to announce that you’ll be here for your day. I made sure to have Barbatos ready to comply with your every request and need, “ how wonderful. The shady butler. “I hope that’s to your liking.” You felt him move again, presumably standing back up, but his eyes were still on you, “can I at least have a good morning?” It almost seemed normal right there. Just a regular couple trying to make up after a regular couple’s fight, but this isn’t a regular couple thing, so you shook your head. Diavolo grew angry, but he opted for a sigh instead, reminding you, “this could all be easy on you, yet you choose to make it more difficult. I can’t keep giving you a warning and let you get away. Think about your actions before you force me to do something both of us will regret.” You hated the thought of something even worse happening, but you still didn’t dare look at him, only slightly turning your head instead. 

“Good morning… have a good day….” The words sounded forced, even a bit scared, but Diavolo smiled at them, ever so softly, and then he moved back closer again, turning your head a bit with his hand, forcing you to look up at him, “was that so hard?” Yes. He leaned in to kiss your head softly, not your lips, just a loving kiss to the forehead, that once again, almost felt too normal, too nice. “Have a good day as well.” He didn’t push it. He didn’t force anything else. He left it at that and then he left completely, leaving you alone in the bathtub, in the bathroom, in the castle, with only yourself as a companion. “Michael, huh…? Wonder if he ever heard my prayers…”

\----------------------------

Lucifer waited. He waited a long time, asking Beel to go in first. Honestly the whole plan was absurd and he doubted he could pull it off on many occasions. Barbatos was everywhere and even with the spell he placed on himself and Leviathan, everyone else was in danger. Leviathan managed to spy out the castle by hacking into the cameras and they were incredibly lucky when they saw Diavolo leave, albeit by himself which meant that Barbatos was still inside and presumably watching your every move. That’s why they send Beel. He could easily disguise himself as wanting some of Barbatos’ food and Lucifer watched as the younger managed to slip inside the castle’s walls. Of course, none of the others were actually at the castle yet; that’d be too risky. They send Beel ahead while they watch from the safety of Levi’s computers, making sure everything goes according to plan. 

“What are you doing here, Beelzebub? Tea?” Beel nodded happily, holding his hand to grab the cup from Barbatos, quickly thinking of a fool proof reason. “I know you’re busy… but at the buffet, you know, during the wedding, you had these crab cakes…” “You want me to make you some, don’t you?” Beel blushed softly, nodding while taking a sip of his tea, “yes please… I can’t stop thinking about them. Everything you make is delicious, but I think that was my favorite.” Barbatos actually found himself smiling. Beel was always one of his favorite test tasters because although the demon liked everything, he still gave really good feedback. “Very well. I just delivered breakfast to the Queen so I have some free time before lunch. Perhaps she will enjoy them as well if we make her some.” Beel’s eyes seemed to sparkle and he quickly nodded, “you’ll let me help? May I come with you when you deliver them?” Barbatos eyes Beelzebub for a while, thinking about his request before walking over to the fridge to get the ingredients out, “yes and no. You can help me, but My Lord is currently not at home and thus I can’t allow anyone else near the Queen. You understand, don’t you?” It was a bummer, to say the least, but Beel knew that he actually couldn’t see you anyway. He’s supposed to keep Barbatos distracted. “You may write a note, though.” and that was all he needed. 

While Beel did his best to keep Barbatos occupied, Lucifer and the rest were on the move. Even Satan helped out willingly and Belphegor finally arose from his slumber to help Lucifer out with this. They all missed you more than you could imagine so teaming up for them was a no brainer. You meant a lot to all of them. “Oh this is so exciting!!” “You think we can sell her ring?” “We need to watch out for the guards outside.” Only the last one really mattered to Lucifer. Perks of having wings is that you could fly. Downside was that the brothers without wings had to be carried. He currently carried Leviathan and only because the third born had access to the cameras on his DDD. “I know a blindspot to the castle. None of the guards go there. The old King, Diavolo’s father, used to take his torture games back there and none of the guards particularly like it.” Levi nodded, turning his head to look up at Lucifer, “good good...you think this is a good idea?” Lucifer looked down at Levi, his face unreadable, “no, but I have to get her out of there.” 

It was hard to fly as a group and not get spotted but somehow, by some form of miracle, they managed to land on the castle’s roof, crawling around to find the balcony connected to Diavolo’s chambers, where he knew you’d be at. For once in a few millennia, he silently prayed that Beel is keeping Barbatos busy so they have enough time, “you’re good to go in…” Levi looked at him worriedly, and even Satan shot him a quick glance that held something more than disapproval. All of them were worried, not just for you, but also for Lucifer. One wrong move and he could get caught, and sadly, no matter how close Diavolo likes to pretend they are, this wouldn’t end well for him. “Thank you… I trust you have my back.” Lucifer knew he could rely on them. Whenever it came down to it, his brothers were loyal and protective, just as he is to them. With that in mind, and fear in his heart, he dared open the balcony windows. 

Immediately, a strong smell of your scent along with Diavolo’s entered his nostrils and he both loved and hated it. He missed you, a lot more than he allows himself to admit. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a cloth, laced with drugs to keep you quiet and unconscious while he and his brothers do the rest. He hated doing this, truly, but he can’t risk doing anything wrong, not with this, not when it comes to you. Sounds are coming from the bathroom and for a moment he feared Diavolo was still around, but it was just your sweet voice he heard. His heart ached; he hated this. “I’m sorry, Darling…. Please forgive me…” he’s whispering to himself, finding the courage to make his way to the door and slowly open it. 

Steam from the bathroom along with your cent and the sight of your naked body met him and he’s quick to hold the cloth up to your nose. You struggled, obviously scared, but he wraps his arms tightly around you, “ssh… it’s okay.” “Lu!.....” the drugs worked quick and he silently thanked them for it, wrapping his coat around your naked body before draining the tub and turning off the light, trying to make it seem like you either did something dumb or left willingly. Lucifer couldn’t look at you too long, the pain bearing too much. So, he picked you up swiftly and flew out, motioning for the rest of his brothers to follow quickly after, leaving the balcony doors open. 

Lucifer knew that what he had just done was far beyond what Belphegor did, far beyond treason against the now King. This was life threatening, this was unimaginable suffering, but most of all, this was a call for war. 


	14. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer escapes with MC.... and then some

Brightness. Everything was bright. Soft. You felt something soft beneath you but you didn’t dare open your eyes, not yet. There was this strange feeling of comfort rushing through you and you feared that if you opened your eyes, it would disappear. What was that, though? The last thing you remembered was being in the bath and the next thing you know now is that everything went black. Now you’re really comfortable and you smell… “Lucifer…” Maybe you should open your eyes? You do and everything turns immediately that much brighter, which just confuses you more. White, light blues, and soft yellows are surrounding you, but it doesn’t match the black coat that’s wrapped tightly around you, “Lucifer…” It was Lucifer’s coat and with a slow turn to your right, you saw him sitting by the bed you were in. His head was down and you feared he didn’t even notice you but right as you reached out, he caught your hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it softly, “I’m sorry…” 

So many emotions are running through you right now. You didn’t know where you were, Lucifer was here, everything was so bright and if you didn’t know any better you might have thought you had died and ascended to heaven, but even that seems unreasonable right now. Tears are stinging at the corners of your eyes and him holding your hand right now feels so surreal, you can’t help but reach out for him, pulling his other hand too so he’d fall forward and you could wrap your arms around his neck, finally breaking down against him. All the emotions and tension, all the sadness and devastation from the previous weeks has finally gotten to you and seeing the one person that you actually care about, that you actually love is giving you so much hope again. “N-no… I-I’m sorry….” he didn’t need to apologize. He shouldn’t apologize. You just dragged him into a lie because you were too afraid to stand up to Diavolo and now you were knee deep in a situation you couldn’t get out of. 

Lucifer felt the same though. He felt as if it was his fault for letting you walk out that day, his fault for not standing up to diavolo and objecting at the wedding, latest. He should’ve never given up that easily and yet he did, and for that this is his fault. “Absolutely not. “ He looks up to cradle your face, shaking his head and for the first time you could see that he was just as broken as you are; he even matched the tears in his eyes, “I should’ve never let you go… I should’ve protected you from whatever Diavolo did…” he shakes his head again, knowing you’ll just tell him that it isn’t his fault and he should stop, but he can’t stop, “no… I should’ve been there for you and I wasn’t. If i had known sooner… If… he should have never…” he can’t even bring himself to say it because that means he has to acknowledge what happened on those screens and he doesn’t want to; he can’t. 

“But it’s okay…. I’ve.. I’m here now and I won’t stop until you’re free again.” He leans back and looks around the room, the sadness still in his eyes, “I never thought I would come back here.” You pulled back too, taking his hands from your face to hold in yours, “what do you mean?” You turned around too, really taking in the room. White walls, light blue curtains and rugs, soft yellow bedding on a big, white, four poster bed. Paintings of angels were placed around the room and yet, it still took you a moment to realize where you were, “d-did…. Did I die? Am I dead? Did you kill me?” The shock on Lucifer’s face at the last question was almost too funny. He’s going to do everything he can to get you out but that does not include killing you and, truthfully, he’s even a little appalled at you suggesting that. “No. You’re not dead, but you’re really lucky to not be dead yet, as am I. You are in heaven though.” 

You whipped your head back around to look at him, confusion washing all over your face, “why? Was this your room?” He nodded, looking around one more time himself, “yes it was.” and he never wished to see it again, but things change. He isn’t proud to be back here and if anything, it makes him feel worse. “This was the only way. I….” He swallows thickly, a look of disgust evident on his face as he leans back, “I put my pride aside and asked for help.” You couldn’t help it, you laughed. You genuinely laughed for the first time in a long time and it felt good, really good. It sounded good, too, and Lucifer managed a smile himself, “I asked Michael. You should have seen his face when I managed to crawl my way up here.” He shakes his head; he could laugh at himself right now if the situation wasn’t so serious. “We still don’t have a lot of time and I am certain that this will end in a war.” Your face drops and you look at him with disbelief, “war?” You couldn’t win a war. “I’m… I’m assuming Michael didn’t offer you his army, did he?” Lucifer shook his head, “no… no he didn’t…. But he promised to keep you safe. He promised to make sure you would live, no matter what, and that’s what matters to me.” 

You could cry again and you did, fully through yourself at him, wrapping your arms tightly around him and sitting down in his lap, “Lucifer… you’re an idiot. Why would you do that? We won’t win a war against him…” His arms wrapped tightly around you, his face getting buried in your shoulder as he keeps you close. He doesn’t like to think about the negative, not for this, “we can… and we will… It won’t be easy but, (Y/N), listen. I’m not alone. We can do this.” Of course he still has his doubts but for you, he would try anything if it has even the slightest chance of a happy ending. You nodded softly, pulling back to kiss him, really kiss him, and as cheesy as it sounds, it felt magical. You missed this, you missed him. “Lucifer… I will do it. I trust you.” He smiled softly, pulling back just enough to look at you and really take you in. 

“I love you, My Darling (Y/N)... I won’t let you leave again.” “Show me…” You were desperate to be touched by him, to actually be loved by him, your true lover, and you needed him now. You needed him to wash all the bad away and just envelop you in his affection “I--” “Lucifer.” Your head whipped toward the door as did Lucifer’s. An unfamiliar man stood there. He was tall, handsome too, with long blonde hair and blue eyes that put the beauty of the sky to shame. Gold adorned his white outfit and if you didn’t know any better, you may have thought he was the Avatar of Pride rather than Lucifer just from the way he was standing. “Michael.” 

“We have a problem.” 


	15. Showtime

“Michael.” The name left your lips as if you had known him for forever, but the almost weird look he gave you meant that you did not, in fact, know him forever. He wasn’t mad, per se, but he wasn’t happy either. Maybe that’s just his face, though? God you hoped it was because if not then you feared this was all your fault. Lucifer’s grip on your waist tightened momentarily before he wrapped his coat tighter around you, almost protectively. He didn’t trust Michael and he hated that he needed to ask him for help, but it’s worth it if it meant you’re safe. “Yes, that’s my name. I assume Lucifer told you all about me.” Oh Lord no. You almost wanted to laugh at that assumption. Does he even know Lucifer? The guy would rather keep everything to himself than ever spill anything. Maybe he wasn’t like that as an angel? Was Lucifer that much different back then? You truly wondered. “He… didn’t say a lot, if we’re being completely honest. It’s still nice to meet you though.” Michael still gave you that expressionless face and it almost calmed you. Maybe it truly was just who he is. “Likewise, but sadly I’m not here to talk over tea.” Who would’ve thought. 

Lucifer looked at you and gently pushed you off of him and stood up from his chair, “stay here. Don’t go anywhere. We’ll b--!” “no. She can stay, after all, it concerns her as well.” Oh he didn’t like that at all. The plan was to keep you out of it as much as possible and yet, Michael seemed to completely disregard that. “The Devildom isn’t happy about their Queen being gone.” You wanted to roll your eyes, really. Their Queen? You never even said hi to those people after the wedding. You didn’t even meet most of the people at the wedding! “Well they can get used to it.” Lucifer whipped his head toward you and if this wasn’t such a serious matter, he might have found you cute in his oversized coat right now, pouting, no. Frowning. Even Michael managed to crack a small smile, “I’m afraid it isn’t that simple. Diavolo declared war and although I doubt he knows exactly where she is right now, he’s sure to figure it out. You need to stop him. I’m not putting the celestial realm at risk.” Lucifer knew that much. He knew this would only be a temporary solution but he still hoped to avoid that. Even now, Diavolo did help him a lot after the fall, after everything, and although their friendship never meant as much to himself as it did to Diavolo, Lucifer did choose this route and he didn’t calculate the consequences. Well, he did, but he wasn’t, shamefully admitted, prepared. 

“I know, Michael, and I’m not asking you to. I just need you to keep her safe.” No matter what. He’s trying to be realistic here, he has to be. Seven brothers against an army of Demons and their strongest fighter, their King, is almost laughable. Can you even imagine it? Lucifer has to prepare for the worst possible outcome and sadly, the chances for it far outweigh the good outcome. Michael knows that, too, which is why he made Lucifer an offer earlier, one he never declined or accepted, “You know what I said, Lucifer. It’s all up to you.” All up to him. He’s used to that; he deals with that every day. All his brothers, in one way or another, rely on him. Everyone relies on him. And yet, he doesn’t like that this decision weighs on his shoulders right now. He doesn’t want to think about that scenario, but it’s also so, so hard to be optimistic. “I know. Thank you. I’ll… prepare.” Because that’s all he can do. “We still have your armor, if you want it.” His armor… so many bad memories circle around that thing and although he used to wear it with pride, it will never be like it once was. “Thank you, Michael.” Does it still fit? Still protect him? Will it keep him safe long enough to do what needs to be done?

You watched the two men in front of you, confused and scared. Obviously there’s a lot of history between them, history that you will never understand; could never understand. You didn’t dare speak until Michael left again either, glancing at you before turning on his heel, “Lucifer?” Your voice was soft and it almost hurt his heart. His head turned to look over you, cozy in his coat which didn’t fit the bright room at all; just another reminder that this isn’t where he belongs anymore. “I’m sorry, Darling… I know this is confusing.” Confusing? “Diavolo just declared war and you think that’s confusing me? That’s the clearest part about this! Don’t tell me you’re thinking of fighting after I just got you back!?” His eyes said everything and it was enough to make tears form again in yours, threatening to spill over. His eyes went wide after that and he’s quick to pull you into his arms, pushing your face into his chest. It hurts to see you like that and he knows you’ll be worried. He knows it’ll kill you even if it doesn’t kill him. 

“I have to… I’m not letting you go back there, (Y/N).” “You don’t even have an army!” You wanted to punch him, to scream at him, to pull at his hair until some type of sense entered his brain, but you didn’t. Instead, you pulled away to look at him with anger and sadness and hurt, “I can’t lose you, Lucifer….” “You won’t.” “You don’t know that!” You’re right… he doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know anything, and unlike Barbatos, he can’t see the future, which is another part that worries him. “Maybe Michael knows something….” it was mumbling, meant so more for himself. He forced a smile, cupping your face and leaning down to kiss you softly, “I’m going, (Y/N). I have to. My brothers are down there and I’m not sure how long they can last without me… You’ll be safe up here. Michael promised.” He better keep that promise too. That’s the only time Lucifer begged and the only thing Lucifer ever begged for. You shook your head, beating your fists against his chest, but he only leaned in to kiss your head. “I’m getting ready… help me?” 

If you weren’t so caught up in the potential of losing him, you may have paused in shock at his request for help, but you can’t just let him run off! “Lucifer!” He let go of you to walk to his old closet, staring at the double white doors, adorned in gold. For the longest time, he just stared, almost too scared to open them, but he needed to get over himself. Gloved hands reached out for the knob, opening them both. Immediately, he was met with his old clothes. White and gold, like everything else. Pure. Elegant. An image of his past. And then there it was, his armor, pushed to the far end of the closet. It was pure gold and heavy, usually worn over his usual white outfit, but protecting. The chest plate would protect him from any immediate danger, the heavy boots would keep his feet light and energized; perks of celestial magic. Vambraces would keep his arms protected and, of course, there was a sword. He hated that thing, honestly, and he’s almost sure whoever invented this just put it in for decoration, but it might come in handy today. 

Pulling it out almost felt too foreign. He only wore it once; that one time he fought for God and with the angels, but he trained in it often enough to know what it feels like. He stared at it, almost sadly, before taking all the pieces and laying them on his bed, shifting into his demon form. Even now, even up here, he felt more comfortable in this than he ever did as an angel. “Lucifer… stop.” but he didn’t listen. He took off his long coat and anything else that might come in the way, putting the chest plate on first and then attaching the back to it. His wings fit in perfectly still, although the middle holes aren’t being filled anymore and he knew it. He could feel it. He hated it. “Lucifer!” Once again, he ignored you, putting on the boots that would cover him up to his knees. This definitely looked better when he wore white and his black pants are more than weird-feeling with these. Next were the vambraces, which thankfully still allowed him his gloves, and last but not least… “(Y/N). Give me the Sword.” You shook your head, holding the golden weapon tightly and off to the side when Lucifer reached for it. 

“No! You’re not leaving!” “(Y/N).” “This is a suicide mission Lucifer!” He knew that. He knew that all too well. “I can’t let him win, (Y/N).” “W-we… we can figure it out! Don’t go! I’m sure that Michael--!” “(Y/N)!” He raised his voice, stern. He wasn’t mad at you, he knows you’re hurting, but he can’t waste anymore time and it at least got you to stop. He reached for the sword again, taking it out of your grasp and clasping it to his belt. “I’ll be fine.” He may not be but he won’t admit that. Your eyes were wide in shock; he had never yelled at you, no matter how mad he was. “Lucifer….” “It’s okay.” He pulled you back into him, kissing your head again before just resting his cheek against it, “I love you, Darling. I’ll be back before you know it.” You pulled back from him, the tears spilling again as fear rushed through you, “promise… promise me you’ll be back…..” His eyes were expressionless, searching yours before kissing you once more and finally stepping back, heading toward the door with only one thing left to say.

“I promise.” 


	16. The truth.... kinda

“Where is she?!” To say he was angry is an understatement. Two hours. He was gone for two hours and you were left in Barbatos’ care with all the doors locked. He didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to jump off the balcony, either, but apparently he was wrong, considering the doors to the balcony were open and you were gone. You couldn’t have done it alone, though, but Barbatos swore that, although Beelzebub was there, he was with him the whole time. Hell, even if Beelzebub wasn’t, he doesn’t know his way around the castle like that. It just doesn’t make sense to him. You shouldn’t have survived the fall but there was no blood anywhere so someone must have taken you. Maybe one of the guards betrayed him? Possible. Right now, Diavolo is just seething with anger though and every time he thinks someone might know something, he’s met with empty answers and another dead body lying in front of him. If Michael hadn’t distracted him… “Angels?” No… no he would sense if an angel was in the Devildom. They stand out and Michael was the only one with him. 

“Damnit!” “You know, anger won’t help you think.” Beel. God, he’s such a buffoon, still eating his crab cakes as if his Queen didn’t just get kidnapped. “No offense, but you’re not helping my case, Beelzebub. Tell me again what you were doing here.” This is probably the sixteenth time Beel had to tell his story, forced to follow Barbatos and Diavolo around the Devildom in search for you, but at least he had his crab cakes. “I told you. I couldn’t stop thinking about those crab cakes from the wedding… I took all of them home the day of the wedding but I ate them all and Lucifer told me not to bother you for more.” Honestly, none of that is actually a lie. Those crab cakes were heavenly and he did inhale pretty much all of them in a matter of seconds. “I just figured since it’s been a while since then, Barbatos may have time.” And he did. Barbatos had way too much time but that was on Diavolo. He knows he can’t blame the Butler. All he told him was to keep anyone away from you and to bring food at the required meal times. That’s it. Diavolo didn’t like Barbatos to be with you for too long because although the demon never betrayed him, he just doesn’t want you to smell like anyone other than him. 

A deep growl escaped Diavolo, his wings twitching behind him. It was a natural instinct to switch into his demon form the minute he was notified of your disappearance and sadly, a lot of people had to suffer because of it. “Can I go home now?” “No!” Why was he taking Beel along again? The guy was of no use. He seemed innocent and he was with Barbatos the whole time, too, “unless…. Tell me where your brothers were, Beel.” Beel stiffened slightly but kept a poker face; no way was he going to rat them out. “Probably at the house? Asmo might have gone to the spa.” Seems believable, right? “Are you sure?” Beel nodded. Of course he knew better, but not even he knew where Lucifer took you. The guy didn’t say anything, but if he had to guess, maybe back to earth? “I doubt Belphie ever left his room and you know that just as well as I do.” Diavolo knew, yes. If Belphegor ever willingly moved, everyone needed to find shelter because something is wrong. “Okay. So you were with my servant, Asmo may have been at the spa, and Belphegor was sleeping. What about the other four?” 

“I’m assuming Levi was in his room, he’s just like Belphie after all.” Makes sense. Diavolo nodded, crossing his arms and motioning toward Beel to go on. “Mammon…. I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since yesterday, if I’m being honest.” So Mammon is a suspect. The thought of that demon gambling you off or something may seem ridiculous but it makes Diavolo angry and he’s digging his fingers into his skin, “next. Satan?” Beelzebub shrugged. Has he ever really known anything about Satan? “We don’t hang out a lot…. But he does make some mean ice coffee! He always puts extra whipped cream on mine and sometimes he drizzles me a heart with some choco---” “Beelzebub.” embarrassment rushed through the glutton when Barbatos called him out on his rambling and Diavolo was glaring daggers at him, putting Satan on the suspect list too. “And Lucifer.” Beel looked up, right at Diavolo, although his face was just as stern as the King’s. “I’m guessing he was in his office.” “guessing?” Beel nods, starting to glare because if it wasn’t for Diavolo, none of this would be happening in the first place, “I don’t know if you noticed but you took something from him.” 

A laugh escaped the Demon Lord, but it wasn’t a laugh felt in the heart, no. It was just… insensitive. Emotionless. It was merely a sound. “He got over it.” Beel narrowed his eyes because he knew better than that, “He has been holed up, drowning himself in paperwork more than usual.” Because of you, is what Beel meant to add. Lucifer meant a lot to the guy. Lucifer helped Beel a lot and he always believed in him; he always found a way to cheer for Beel. The least Beelzebub can do is acknowledge his brother’s feelings. “He literally never leaves his office anymore, and if he does, it’s to eat a few crumbs of food. I have to finish his plate for him.” “I’m sure that’s not a real issue to you, Beelzebub.” Never. Never has Beel wanted to commit violence like he does right now. Diavolo calls Lucifer his best friend and yet he backstabbed him. He lied to him. And now he’s making fun of the guy. What a great friend he is. 

But Beel knew better than to talk back. He won’t say anymore in fear of spilling something. “So Mammon and Satan are suspects, Barbatos. Remember that.” What? Beel’s eyes grew wide momentarily and he stepped up, almost getting in Diavolo’s face until Barbatos stopped him, “what? You don’t think they’d have anything to do with this?!” Diavolo looked at him, almost unimpressed, and brushed Barbatos’ hand away from between them, stepping up too until he almost bumped his horns against Beel’s head, “no one is not a suspect, Beelzebub. But I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and admit that Satan was more likely it than Mammon. The latter doesn’t really have the brains to plan this out, has he?” A growl escaped Beel. Although Mammon could be stupid, and all of his brothers knew that, Beel didn’t like that Diavolo talked to him like that. His fists clenched, as did his teeth, but he’s trying to hold back. “Mammon might not be as smart as Satan, but he isn’t completely dumb, either.” “So you think he could have done it? Interesting. Didn’t think you’d rat your own brother.” What? Beel blinked in confusion, leaning back a bit. “Maybe they worked together….” Diavolo went on and that’s when Beel started to realize that the guy is stalling; he’s playing a game. 

“It’s not just a coincidence that you were there during that time, Beelzebub, is it?” More confusion rushed through him and he gave Diavolo exactly that face. “What do you mean?” “Fine. I’ll play your game. You were a distraction, weren’t you?” A cold shiver ran down his spine but he kept his face of confusion as best as he could. How could Diavolo possibly know? No. He couldn’t. “You see, I thought it was odd that Michael wanted to talk to me. Granted, I needed to talk to the guy anyway and I rather not have the celestial realm on my back all the time about keeping a human. It was a conversation long overdue and desperately needed. It seemed normal enough, although I deemed his timing off. But then…. Then I come home and find my wife gone, which I’m sure you know is not just treason against myself, but also kidnapping and potential murder of the Queen, depending on what happened, and maybe an heir.” Heir? No. No way you’re pregnant. Just the thought is disgusting to him and he hopes it’s not true. “It’s too soon to tell, so maybe that charge will be off the criminal’s back.” Thank father; Beel let out a sigh of relief. Maybe stress caused you to never fall pregnant, let's hope. 

“Then, you happen to be oh so conveniently there at a time that I’m not, and you’re thinking that I believe this is all a coincidence? Beelzebub, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I know everything.” Barbatos. Beel’s eyes glanced at the butler before glancing back at Diavolo, who’s smirking now. “That’s right. Truthfully, I am hurt that my dearest friend would betray me like that, but I suppose it is payback. I don’t think he would hurt her, either. After all, he does hold a soft spot for her. However, there’s still one problem.” His smirk dropped and he grabbed Beelzebub by the throat, anger radiating through him again as he spoke through clenched teeth, “Barbatos can’t see where she is. He can’t see Lucifer either, which means he protected himself. You, Beelzebub, are going to tell me exactly where they are and in return, I’ll drop all charges against you and force you to only watch one of your beloved brothers die. If you don’t, I won’t hesitate to snap your neck, but not before I rip your brothers to shreds, starting with your favorite, Belphegor.” “Drop him, Diavolo. He doesn’t know anything.” Lucifer. Beel’s eyes landed behind Diavolo to watch the guy. Black. Gold. So that’s where he went. The smirk returned to Diavolo’s lips as he dropped Beelzebub back down, turning to face his dearest friend. 

“Welcome home, friend.” 


	17. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for: mild violence

The amount of rage that ran through him was immeasurable, but Lucifer knew better than to attack right away, especially while Beelzebub was trapped between Barbatos and their Demon Lord. “You lost that friendship the minute you backstabbed me.” This was the first time Lucifer actually voiced how he felt and he hoped that somewhere in his heart, Diavolo understood that. If not then, then now. But of course, the guy only found it in himself to laugh, as if all of this was just one giant game of cat and mouse, “awe. Don’t be so harsh, Lucifer. I didn’t backstab you. I simply… upgraded her, if you will. Sure, you gave her everything you had and I’m sure you truly did love her, but I could give her so much more. I am simply the better option, but I knew you would never see eye to eye with me on this subject. You usually do, but love has blinded you, my friend.” There it goes again. Friend. Were they ever really friends? Lucifer never felt like it. Diavolo made him swore his loyalty after the fall and after that? Nothing. He worked like a dog for the guy and Diavolo found a liking in him that led him to telling Lucifer most of his secrets and deepest thoughts. Lucifer pretended to like it. To care about it. 

“You look different.” His eyes hardened; as if he hadn’t known that before. Lucifer isn’t proud of what he’s wearing right now; quite the opposite actually. Diavolo pointing that out only makes him feel that much less worthy. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in it.” Of course not. He only wore it once and that was long before the fall. “But regardless, I don’t see why you’re wearing it. Simply tell me where she is and we can part ways, peacefully.” Beelzebub shook his head behind Diavolo; he knew better. He knew Diavolo would kill Lucifer for revenge, even if it’s only to make you suffer and finally give up on that hopeless dream of someone saving you, or he would kill Beel and make Lucifer watch in agony and suffering. Beelzebub knew this wouldn’t end well under any circumstance, and he hoped Lucifer knew as much. “No.” It was Diavolo’s turn to harden. His face dropped, not really into one of anger, but more so annoyance. “No? I don’t think you have a choice, Lucifer. I don’t know if you realize, but my wife has been kidnapped by none other than my supposed best friend and I have declared war over that.” A soft chuckle escaped him, “war… for love, is it? I would do anything for her, can’t you see?” Lucifer wanted to laugh. “You don’t know the first thing about love.”

“Oh but you do? Is that why you let her go? Why you never came to talk me out of it? Why you never begged me not to take her? You know, if you would’ve pushed that pride of yours aside and dropped to your knees, maybe then… I would have left you two alone.” Lies. It’s all lies and all four of the demons present knew that. “But no… you wanted to play tough, hard to crack. It tore you up inside but instead of fighting for her, you let her go. I’m doing more than you have ever done, Lucifer. She deserves someone like that, don’t you think?” So much anger lived inside of him right now. He wanted to attack, he wanted to strangle the demon in front of him and let all his people watch, but he can’t. That would be stupid on his part…. Just a bit longer. “She deserves someone who’s willing to do anything for her, yes. And that has always been me.” Obviously. Can’t you tell? He even went back to Michael, for goodness sakes. 

Diavolo laughed, like, genuinely. He walked over to Lucifer, standing face to face with the guy as he looked over his armor. “Gold isn’t your color, my friend.” He started to circle Lucifer which made him stiffen and be on high alert, following Diavolo’s movements out of the corner of his eyes. “What do we have here…” It was quick and Lucifer only barely caught it, twisting away at just the right moment, “room for a third pair of wings…. Where are they now?” Lucifer glared, a soft sting to his heart evident. He was never proud of losing that pair; that pair rightfully belonged to him and it was taken from him in a war that should have never been fought. Should have never been. “Don’t play games with me, Diavolo” Another chuckle escaped the Demon as Lucifer turned to fully face him again. “No, Lucifer. Don’t play games with me. You took what rightfully belongs to me and I would like it back. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Rightfully belongs to him? What are you, an object? It made Lucifer angry, Beel could feel it. No matter how little emotion the eldest liked to show, you truly do mean a lot to him and being described as an object, a prize to be possessed, made Lucifer angry. 

“She’s not a possession, Diavolo. She’s a person. Her own person at that. Maybe if you realized that, your relationship with her wouldn’t be so strained.” Diavolo’s smile dropped, a glare replacing it. “I must say, after everything we’ve been through, I thought you’d know who’s in charge of you, friend.” “I’m not your friend.” Silence. Beelzebub watched as the two men glared at each other, tension rising between them, and for once in a long time, he doubted Lucifer’s abilities. Could he win this fight? Could he survive this? Beel didn’t know, but he also couldn’t think about it too long before Barbatos grabbed him, wrapping his tail tightly around Beelzebub’s throat and then using his arms to hold him in place, “I know how this ends, Lucifer. I suggest you step back and do as is asked of you, unless you’d like to lose another sibling.” Fear rose in Lucifer, he will admit. Beelzebub definitely meant a lot more to him than he liked to let on, but somewhere in his mind, he also knew that Barbatos wouldn’t hurt the friendly giant immediately; Lucifer had time, no matter how little it was. Still, it stung. Memories of Lilith crossed his mind and for a moment, he was off guard, which Diavolo took to his advantage, kicking Lucifer’s feet apart and kicking him to the ground. Dark wings and anger filled gold eyes bore into Lucifer’s soul as Diavolo stood above him, proudly so.

“I don’t want to kill you, Lucifer, but I will make you watch Beelzebub’s death if you don’t tell me where exactly she is.” 


End file.
